A Jinchuurikis Pain
by michaelscarned
Summary: Minato Survived the kyuubi attack. however naruto is still hated. so he eventually runs away. even if it means his death. Minato!alive eventual Naruhina
1. a boys escape from hell

**A jinchuurikis pain chapter 1**

A/N: I usually enjoy naruto hurt/comfort fics. So I decided to try writing my own. Hope you enjoy

Summary: Naruto has been living in the village for twelve years. Minato survived the kyuubi experience thanks to the sacrifice of the 3rd. but naruto still feels pain. See why

NARUTO'S Point Of View 

I've grown tired of it, sick, and tired of it. The Villagers hateful, an scornful looks, the hazing by the drunks, the shitty big empty mansion, the beatings, being ignored by everyone, all of it.

Hello, my name is Namikaze Naruto. I am the son of the Yondaime hokage, you would this that this tidbit of knowledge would make that entire last chapter impossible right? Wrong. You see, although I don't like to talk about it. I am the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune, nine-tailed fox. Otherwise known for short as they kyuubi. I know this because the villagers openly call me the kyuubi brat, one night, when I was four and came home from being ignored, and scolded at the playground for trying to make friends, I asked my near-absentee father what they meant. He openly told me as plain and filled with as little emotion as possible.

"Because you have the kyuubi inside of you."

When my father told me this I continued to ask him what it was and he proceeded to tell me, in between swishes of sake down his gullet, the tale of the night I was born.

At first I was horrified, I asked my father if I _was_ the kyuubi. What a big mistake that was. For that one question brought upon the most hurtful thing anyone, _anyone_ in the village had ever said to me.

"Sometimes I'm not sure" with equally as less emotion as before.

At first, I laughed at this, I figured my father, whom I found out later wasn't always a drinker, was being completely serious. To think, that my own father, whom is the only person I thought loved me, or even cared for me, wasn't sure if I was an evil demon or not.

From that point on I went onwards with my pointless existence, every now and then I would pull a prank or two, maybe paint my name on a couple buildings. Just to get people to talk to me if they saw me on the street. Be they angry villager or not.

By the age of five I determined to myself that I am in fact, a demon. And so therefore I stopped trying to be loved or nurtured, I knew it was never going to happen, so why try. And it's not like I could leave the village, I am the 'honorable' son of the hokage. I had ANBU watching over me 24/7. Whom, I might add are the bane of my existence, had they not intervened in every single beating near the end when I would finally begin to feel the sweet, sweet welcome of death. Unfortunately I couldn't even kill myself, every time I tried kyuubi intervened, drinking bleach, kyuubi chakra coats the liquid and makes me barf it up so it can't touch my organs, hanging, kyuubi chakra lifts me up and surrounds my neck so it cannot break, slit my throat/wrists, massively quickened healing.

And now, I am twelve, after failing the academy test for the third time, thank you mizuki-sensei, I am still not a ninja. I have decided to give up. Why would a demon amount to anything ever. Never that's when! At least in this village. Thanks to my absentee drunken father, I was able to sneak into the family dojo and learn a few basic chunin-jounin level ninjutsu, none of which have anything to do with the academy graduation exams. And now I am currently fleeing the village with two scrolls and enough supplies to last me until the next village or town.

In my pack in addition to food I have the scrolls teaching Rasengan, and another teaching hirashin, my father's signature jutsu. I figure that I can go somewhere, probably kumo, because Iwa is entirely too hostile towards my father, and trade them the jutsus in exchange for citizenship, maybe even shinobi status if I'm lucky, but hey, what can I, a demon expect. I'm not good, never will be. I'll just be happy with being able to make a couple friends. Whether they be life-long or fair-weather.

I'd have to say, looking back my biggest regret, besides choosing to be born a demon, at least I think it's a choice, would have to be never talking to the Hyuuga heiress, she seemed very nice. But then again there were a lot of nice people in konoha, just none of them were nice to me. Even my homeroom teacher Iruka hated me. He saved me one time when I went out to the forest to do something in order for some boys to be my friend, but something tells me it was on my father's order. Even though he would love to see me dead he would hate to give the enemy ninja get the satisfaction of slaying the demon child and son of the Yondaime hokage in one fell swoop.

Needless to say I had been planning this escape for a long time. I placed a shadow clone in my bed, awaiting my sure to be drunken father for when he discovers the missing scrolls. I escaped by using an earth style jutsu I learnt from my godfather jiraiya one time to dig a hole that led to a little less than a mile outside the village walls. Thankfully it was barely big enough for me and it didn't end at a lake so then he would have to send several squads of ninjas to come and get me _if _he decides to get me. I apologise but if I am going to get killed and/or caught I am going to make It a challenge at least dammit.

I then proceeded to send out a couple dozen shadow clones in twelve different directions from my own, each headed to a different village if not dispelled first. If there's one benefit to being a demon, it's enough chakra to keep thirteen shadow clones as well as myself going for days on end. They are each ordered to dispel themselves upon arrival should they reach their predetermined villages.

And then later from that, as if the gods themselves felt pity for me, they made it rain. And so then not only did that wash away my scent I was then able to strip and roll around in the mud so as to hide what was left of my scent.

All my plans have come to fruition, and by this time next week I will be a fully-fledged citizen of kumo. Or so I plan at least.

MINATO'S Point Of View

As I finished the last bit of paperwork a familiar bout of dread came over me once again.

"UGH are you sure, that there is no more paperwork left?" Minato pleaded.

"Yes Yondaime-sama, I am sorry, I know you loathe going home to see your so-" the assistant paused as his lord raised an enraged eyebrow. He almost said the no-no word of all no-no words," ehh the kyuubi brat, but I am afraid that that is all the paperwork that we have for today. But again I ask you, if you hate_ it_ so much? Why don't you just kill it?"

"Augh" the hokage sighed, "and as I have _told_ you _before. _Despite my hatred for the thing, it would make me look like a terrible person for killing my own_ son"_ he said that last word with as much hate, scorn, malice, and venom as he could muster. "besides, if we were to kill it, the kyuubi would simply be reborn in another couple of years. Besides, who knows, if he does ever get over how weak it is, it might prove useful in the coming years to have our own jinchuuriki, I mean, look at kumo, they have two, and were it not for me, we would have been crushed and destroyed in the last war" Minato said , with a matter-of-a-fact tone.

"Well fine then, have a nice night hokage." My secretary said as he walked away.

"hn" I responded, not looking forward to seeing that freeloading little shit that lives in my house.

As I walked back, I thought to myself of how my life had been ruined since the kyuubi was ripped out of kushina.

At the night of the attack we were both so happy, our love was about to grow with the addition of a new family member. Unfortunately, Madara, in the form of fate, had other plans. Since that night my love for the so called, child had grown into resentment. That thing had been the cause of my wife's death, as well as my good friend and predecessor, sarutobi hiruzen, in addition to my student rin.

Then it did the worst hing of all, it started calling me 'daddy', and kept expecting hugs. Heh, I know I am the greatest shinobi this world has ever seen but must I really subject myself to being..polite, and loving, god forbid caring. To that, that.. monster! Luckily my good friend john sake or whatever the goddamn brand's name is to help me deal with it along the way. On my lucky nights its already asleep, or I won't come home at all. Just pass out over my sweet, sweet paperwork.

Tonight, is one of my lucky nights. It is asleep. Thank god. Now, just to make sure my_ real _pride and joy, my two jutsus, the Hirashin, and the Rasengan were doing. I want to make sure they have been undisturbed since I was last there. Can't risk letting the demon learning such powerful and deadly jutsus.

Hmm, strange, it appears the shadow clone, advanced henge, and several taijutsu scrolls have been messed with recently. No matter, if the demon wants to train, let it train. No skin off my bones. Yet.

"OH SHIT!" I bellowed in pure terror.

My two beloved jutsu scrolls were missing. The demon must know something of this.

I barged my way up to its room and opened the door with enough killing intent to scare a retarded chimp (dude, word to the wise if you see a retarded chimp, run the fuck away because they have are on a superhero level of strength). I saw the demon, sleeping in its bed with a…what's this? A smile! Oh it definitely did something with my two beloved babies.

I tried to calm myself down. Easy minato, you can't hit him, it would get around to other villages that you would be a child beater. I am a good person. I don't beat kids. But I might beat a demon later in life.

I then remembered what was in description of some of my paperwork today. The academy graduation exams were today. If the demon failed this time I will pull him from the program, pull the demon from its belly and place it in a person's more worthy belly, or marry him off to kumo. Their jinchuurikis could help us for sure.

I searched around the room for a hita-te, since I couldn't remember the demons human form's name. I haven't called him by that in so long. It's usually just things like, demon, or hey you.

Nope.. no headband in sight. That's it! It's peaked my anger! I don't care what the villages think! This THING! Is good for nothing!

I swung.

Then there was an immediate puff of smoke.

A shadow clone?

DAMMIIT! It must've learned it from the scroll.

Calm yourself minato. It's escaped. Despite how worthless it is, you still need the kyuubi to deter other villages from attacking.

I calmed myself, and told the two ANBU whom at the time began to stand behind me. To send out a single search party to find it and bring it back for its punishment. Right now I don't know what that is. But I do know it will be painful at first. No matter if it ends up underground, or in kumo.

General Point Of View

When minato sent the tracking team it had taken thirty minutes for them to have gotten so much as a scent of any kind from him. They had then discovered another fun little tidbit. There wasn't just one scent, there were thirteen. Minato had sent three more teams, each team consisting of two shinobi each. He had decided. He didn't care anymore. When it got back here. He was going to place the kyuubi in a more worthy host. Make sure it was considered a hero. And he was going to make sure the thing he once called his 'son' was dead.

Meanwhile, naruto had arrived in a small town just a little bit of a stone's throw away from kumo called Saigo no nozomi. (A/N: last hope)

There he had sold what little clothes he had packed in order to get money ofr a room at an inn. Its not like he was going to need them in kumo right? The next morning, about five of his shadow cones, including the ones in his room. Were dispelled. That left him six shadow clones to go. And for the first time he could remember. He was happy! He was safe, and dead set one going to kumo. If they didn't accept his deal and instead just killed him and took the jutsus, he wouldn't care. He would be happy! He could finally die and hopefully rest in peace in hell as the demon he is for the rest of eternity, and kumo would have his father's deadliest jutsus at their disposal so then they could cause his deadbeat father as much pain as he had caused him.

Well luckily naruto had decided to put a shadow clone in his room to be on guard while he slept for exactly six hours. Those were the orders he gave his clone anyways. He didn't trust the inn. It looked sketchy, by that I mean it looked surprisingly hand-drawn.

Sure enough, at around three in the morning, about an hour after he fell asleep, there was an intruder. She wore mostly black but had a long, slender form. In other terms, she was a babe!

She quickly destroyed the shadow clone. Which had awoke naruto because of the abrupt knowledge transfer. He tried to prepare himself but she was too quick. Naruto was happy, he knew now he could finally feel the sweet, loving embrace of death at last. But that too was taken from him. As she stopped in mid kunai stab and her long, slender red hair fell to the sides of her head as well as her kunai as she began to sob with what naruto had rarely experienced. A smile. Which she wore on her face.

Inbetween her third and fourth sobs she was able to make one coherent phrase.

"N..Naru..Naruto?" The long haired redhead asked out of pure hope.

The light from a nearby lamp caught her face as naruto's eyes popped open to look at her. He recognized this woman. But he had only seen her in pictures, and believed she was dead.

"Ma..ma..Mama?" naruto asked as tears swept down his face. But this time, they adorned his face out of hope, not out of sadness.

A/N: and.. ill end it there. If you are a fan of mine(all 3 of you) and are wondering. Where the hell is trials of the halfbrother at? I will tell you very plain and simply. I haven't gotten any god damn reviews. If you want another chapter for that or this story for that matter, than you must do what every good little fanfic reader does and MOTHER FUCKING **REVIEW!**

.


	2. Pure, red, fury

**A Jinchuuriki's Pain chapter 2**

A/N: Well holy shit I have to say, I am touched. In one night I go to sleep and wake up to find I have twenty three e-mails, all of which were alerts from this sight of how popular this story has gotten. Well ask and you shall receive my young followers here it is, the second chapter

_**WARNING SPOILERS PERTAINING TO THIS STORY AHEAD**_

Review responses: ok so it seems a lot of people like this story, which is great, but a couple people, one in particular Majestic Star Arceus, whom is my new favorite reader of mine, had some very good comments, questions, and concerns. Oh GOD! I love people like that who ask such great questions, ok sorry, enough praise, so his question was basically a concern about whether or not this will become pure minato bashing. FYI it won't SPOILER PART HERE WARNING! Let me tell you folks if there's one thing I love in a story its redemption folks, and let me tell you, minato shall get his redemption. Another concern he had was about this being a harem. Ahem, let me tell you now, I ABSOLUTELY LOATHE HAREMS, THIS IS NOT, NOR WILL IT EVER BE A HAREM. No in fact in you will remember the first chapter he made reference to Hinata. That's right bitch, naruhina, all the way.

_**WARNING SPOILERS OVER CONTINURE TO READ THIS SHIT SAFELY**_

Recap: when last we left our young hero, he had just escaped konoha and his neglecting father and met a strange woman who made him say the 'm' word (no its not molester).

"Ma..ma…Mama?" Naruto asked, a strange mixture of hope and fear in his voice.

"Yes naruto…yes baby..it's me!" Kushina said as she charged towards her long-lost son and captured him in a warm embrace.

Naruto was then frozen. What is she doing? He had never had anyone hug him before, or even do so much as shake his hand. But he knows this is his mother. How should he react. I mean, he's a demon, even his own father despised him. But is his mother any different? He was too afraid of getting beaten again by touching her. So he just stood there. Kushina picked up on this.

"Whats wrong my baby?" kushina questioned. Kushina was worried. Was he not happy to see her? She can understand, she's been absent for the vast majority of his life. She needed to explain.

"Ok, I understand naruto" Kushina started. She then took a deep breath,' ok here we go' she thought.

"Naruto, I know you must be confused, and angry with me. But you must understand that I had no idea who I was or what was going on until I saw your beautiful, handsome face," As kushina said this she cupped her sons face by the cheeks, "You see, on the night you were born, it was very hectic looters were running rampant in the streets".

_**FLASHBACK**_

(I know, I hate them too. But I couldn't think of anything else. I promise, little to no more flashbacks after this chapter)

The night is October tenth. Kushina is tired and weak from both giving birth to a beautiful baby boy, and having the kyuubi be ripped out of her. For those keeping score that's two things coming out of her in one night. She was panting in hers and minato's home. Her husband had just taken their son to make him the new jinchuuriki for the nine tailed fox. She knew he would have a hard life ahead of him, her being the previous jinchuuriki for it. But it would be ok because she would be there to comfort him.

Then, all of a sudden three men charged into her house.

"Hey, isn't that the hokage's wife?" asked one evil bastard.

"Yeah, yeah I think it is" said the second evil bastard.

"whattya say we have some fun with her?" asked the third evil bastard.

"aww yeah lets get goin" said another evil bastard from before.

Kushina felt pure terror. These men wanted to rape her. But luckily, she was a capable ninja.

In a matter of minutes, a few things happened. One: kushina fought back the intruders to her home. Two: Naruto became a jinchuuriki. Three: the three intruders had their most precious possessions taken away (I'm talking about their dicks) and four: kushina didn't notice the man behind her knock her out cold. And five: the namikaze residence was burned to the ground.

Flashback END

"and by the time I came to,I had forgotten who I was and a strange man told me he had rescued me from an evil place" Kushina started. Tears began forming in the corners of her eyes, "and he convinced me I was a petty criminal. And that he would let me live if I worked for him". Kushina finished, the tears in her eyes fell free from her eye's grasp and she couldn't tell if they were caused by the memories of all the awful things she'd done and been a part of, or joy because that was all over now, she'd be protected by her fantastic husband and sure-to-be strong boy.

Then something in her head clicked, where is his headband? Why is he so far away from home? What is in those scrolls?

'he must've ran away. But why? To look for me? Surely minato can't have mistreated our baby? Ill just ask him.'

"Naru-chan? Why are you so far away from home? Are you on a mission? You didn't run away did you?" kushina gasped a little bit as she said that last part.

All naruto could do was nod. He tensed his muscles, preparing for a beating from his long-lost mother.

"what happened naru-chan? Why did you run away?" kushina asked. She made a point to keep using the nickname. She saw him tense up and knew what he was expecting, she was a jinchuuriki once too.

Naruto felt nothing but pure fear at that point. Fear of being beaten to the point where he would feel only pain and not be allowed death. Fear that his mother would just reject him as his father did, fear that his only hope of not being alone would be yoinked from him by the will of the gods. He is a demon, nothing will change that. Who is he to say that he deserves happiness?

Naruto began to speak. As he spoke he wielded a stutter that would make Hyuuga Hinata swell with stutterers pride.

"b-be-be-be-because d-d-da-da-daddy ha-ha-hates me." Naruto finally stuttered out.

As naruto spoke kushina felt a tidal wave of emotions wash over her. First she felt anger. how could he hate our baby! Because of the fox? She thought she married a better man than that! Sadness, because he must've had a harder life than her. She only had the fox since when she was about eight or nine, when the shodai's wife died.

"WHAT? Why!" kushina asked, anger, loathing, and a hint of sadness evident in her voice.

Naruto became overwhelmed with fear at this point and did what he always did when he thought somebody was angry with him. He curled up into a ball to wait for the pain to stop.

Kushina, realizing this, immediately burst into tears and wrapped his entire body in a warm embrace around her arms. While slowly whispering over and over again into her son's ear.

"_I'm sorry_"

As she did this naruto wasn't sure what to do but thought that even though this person might hurt him later on, it was worth the risk to feel a little amount of comfort, if even it was for a short while. And he allowed himself into the hug as tears once again adorned his face. These weren't tears of pain my friend, oh no, no, no, no. he had long since outgrown crying out of physical or emotional pain when his father hadn't visited him after getting crucified by a bunch of radicals on his birthday.

No, these, were tears of relief, tears of joy. There was finally a person to be able to tolerate hugging him. He had had people whom were nice to him, like the people at the ramen stand, and his godfather jiraiya. But he was only there once every few months and all he did then at most was ruffle his hair, go peep on some girls and go to sleep. Not exactly a father/son replacement relationship.

Finally after about thirty minutes of just holding on to each other, as if if they were to let go they were never to see each other again. Kushina spoke.

"he hates you because of the kyuubi doesn't he?" Kushina asked, a little sliver of hope left for her husband. Maybe their son had the wrong idea, that he had been neglected because of her husband's work as hokage, instead of the obvious.

All naruto could do was nod. He was still tense from before, he was prepared for the beating of a lifetime, this woman knew about the kyuubi. Maybe she didn't know before. After all, even a mother could not be capable of loving a demon. Demons didn't deserve love. Demons were only allowed to experience hate. Naruto would have loved to dish out hate. But he refuses prove people right about him.

With that simple action. Kushina's heart sank.

How could minato hate naruto for one: something he had no control over, and two: something that she, his so-called lifelong love had once been. Then, something, as they say, went off in kushina. After she had given naruto a swift, strong, reinforcing hug. She had formulated a plan, a very simple, plan. And by the end of it, minato would have been severely punished, and naruto would finally have a family.

Kushina spoke, a certain, new glimmer in her eyes,"Naru-chan, where are you headed? Surely you aren't staying here all your life are you?"

"No, ummm. Mom?" that word was still new and awkward to naruto. He never thought he would never be able to say it. "I have dad's two signature jutsu scrolls and am going to kumo to give them to kumo in exchange for citizenship" naruto finished, leaving a partially startled kushina.

"Hrmmm, ok" kushina said, her head full of thought. Naruto's new submission of information had put a considerable dent in her plans. But she was nothing if not flexible. Which was amongst minato's favorite things about her. Not that he'd be able to enjoy that fact, ever again [;)].

"OK! I've got it. Naru-chan honey, could you please not go to kumo, just yet. I have a plan to get things the way they should be. And hopefully, by the end, you'll be able to forgive daddy for all that he's done to you. Sound good?" kushina told her now confused looking son.

"umm ok, if you say so mom. But where should I go instead? You don't want me to stay here do you? There's no food, there's mold everywhere, and worst of all the couple next to this room won't stop fucking!" naruto said. His mothers face now flabberghasted.

Kushina was understanding and shocked at the same time. Had her precious little baby boy just said fuck so casually. And he knew what it meant. Oh minato was going to _gett itt_. Or who knows, maybe that was jiraiya's fault. Whatever. But he did have a considerable point, he couldn't stay here. It just seemed like a place to go for a good ol' down home rapin'.

"ok naru-chan, first off. I know you must not have been told not to say such things. But please, please, I know your what? Twelve now? But I still see you as my precious little baby boy so please don't say fuck or you will be punished. Mmk?" kushina said in the cheeriest tone she possibly could. A small stain could be seen forming down the right leg of his pants.

"second: you're right, this is a very god awful place and my god you were right about that couple jesus Christ is it going out of style" kushina asked as she began to clear two sets of clear and distinct moaning from the next room.

"anyways, I want you to go here" kushina said as she pulled out a map of the areas surrounding kumo. She pointed to a small lake area. "it's a little place your father and I went during the war. Stay there, in the morning you and I will go out and get you a week's worth of supplies. If I don't come back in a week, I want you to go back to kumo. If you see an ANBU or any ninja just hide underneath in the cellar underneath the lake house."

As naruto heard this he wasn't sure how to take this. Should he listen and just believe that this was his mother? Whom he believed to be dead since the night he was born. Upon some rapid problem-solving skills he somehow managed to learn at the academy, he concluded that he should give this woman a chance. He would wait, seven days no more, no less. But he had one condition.

"Ok lady, I'll do it. But one condition okay?" Naruto asked.

"Okay? Do you need dattebanne?" kushina asked, her nervous tick of adding 'dattebanne' resurfacing.

"release your chakra please so I know this isn't a henge or genjutsu" naruto commanded. No matter how nice this woman had been to him the past hour he can't be allowed to risk anything.

Kushina was shocked a little bit. But as she elaborated more on it. She understood completely, her son had probably never had another person be nice to him his entire life. And so, she nodded.

"kai"

Nothing changed but narutos face. It immediately illuminated with joy and pride. He swept up his long lost mother in a warm, tight hug. And she almost immediately returned it.

Meanwhile. In konoha

Minato was furious!

Not only was it loose, but they had no idea where it went. They had located him five times, each time they were shadow clones.

Damn the kyuubi for having so much chakra to give to its vessel!

Minato's composed himself however by an ANBU stepping into his office. It was wolf, otherwise known as kakashi, his best friend and mutual hater of the kyuubi. Rin's death caused a great emotional change in kakashi. Ever since obito's death he had begun to be a tad nicer, more emotional. Rin's death brought him back to his original self, only a tad later for meetings and missions.

"Ah kakashi, tell me some good news, tell me you've found it!" minato said, hope adorning his face.

"No, sensei, I am afraid the kyuubi is still on the loose somewhere. However you have a visitor, jiraiya the sannin is here to see you." Kakashi said to his old sensei.

"Ah! Fantastic! I could use some good news right now. Let him in!" Minato said, a little bit of cheer in his voice.

As wolf stepped out jiraiya stepped in.

Minato noticed the confusion on jiraiya's face as he sat down.

"Minato old boy, where's that little brat of yours I'm in the mood for ramen , I see your busy and I'd hate to eat alone" jiraiya said, having no idea what exactly he was saying.

"Well if your referring to the kyuubi, he escaped last night. We have no idea where it went" Minato told jiraiya, frustration becoming increasingly evident in his voice.

"What! The kyuubi took control of naruto's body! How is everyone alive?" Jiraiya asked in pure fear as he rose from his seat.

"Umm. No sensei the kyuubi didn't take over its vessels body, it just ran away somewhere. Hopefully well find it dead if it knows what's good for it" Minato said. Fury and hate all but surrounding his voice.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT MINATO? HE'S YOUR SON!" Jiraiya said before massaging his temples while pausing. "I will leave my reports with your secretary from now on." He got up, and waltzed towards the door.

"You have lost your right to call me sensei based on your actions here. I told you to aim for peace. One cannot provide peace if hatred exists in his heart." Jiraiya said before he finished walking out the door and handing his report to minato's secretary.

'dammit jiraiya, how could you not understand. It killed your sensei after all.' Minato thought. Then continued on with his paperwork. Deep in thought.

'And he just had to look and act so much like kushina.. OH GOD WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER FROM ME!' minato yelled to himself as he collapsed his head and arms on his desk. His face slowly becoming riddled with tears.

The next day as jiraiya sat down at ichiraku's ramen bar he was deep in somber thought.

'how could minato have fallen so far? Did I do this to him? Oh god poor naruto. I must be a horrible godfather to have allowed him to go through this.'

Jiraiya's thoughts were interrupted by a certain redhead in a trench coat going to sit next to him.

"Hey there, ero-sennin!" Kushina said in a cheery voice.

Jiraiya turned his head immediately, half out of hope, half out of shock.

"KUSHINA!" jiraiya practically yelled.

A/N: love it/ hate it? Tell me in a review. Also if you like this but it's a tad depressing and are in need of a laugh, check out my other story. So. _**Review review review, motherfucking review**_


	3. A mothers plan for redemption

**A jinchuurikis Pain chapter 3**

A/N: sorry for not updating soon enough guys. But this chapter includes kushina's reaction to minato's treatment of naruto which a lot of people have been looking forward to.

Review responses: Anyway, thanks fo reviewing, everyone who did. The encouragement keeps me going, the advice gives me inspiration, and the flames keep me humble.

Now a lot of people had a problem with the grammar in the last chapter. I would like to formally apologise for that, the last chapter was written post-haste because I was stuck by inspiration, and well. You know how it goes, when you're on a winning streak in Vegas, you never think.

So from now on, I WILL be going over the grammar in my chapters, sadly this will postpone the release of my chapters from now on so I won't be able to update as quickly as I used to.

Now I would like to thank a few people for pointing out a few plot holes and one person brought up a good point.

The travel time in relativity to distance in this story is not accurate at all. You're right. But heres the thing. Do you guys really want to read about a character running/walking for 5,6 days/weeks? I didn't think so.

As for the rest of the plot holes underlined in this story, I'm told there are few, I will try to address them in this chapter. Please forgive me for my laziness.

Recap: Last chapter, jiraiya, still pissed off at minato for his attitude of the poor boy, went to ichiraku, there, he met everyone's favorite redhead. When last we left off jiraiya's jaw was still on the floor.

"K-ku-ku-ku…" Jiraiya passed out. Luckily he landed on another empty stool behind him so his old Tsunade wounds weren't disrupted.

Kushina laughed and then ordered her ramen. She would talk to him when he woke up.

When jiraiya woke up he saw a humongous cluster of red talking to the ichiraku family. At first he thought the purple thing from McDonalds had a cousin and preferred ramen. Naturally he assumed it was a dream, so he didn't go any further and ordered his ramen. Unfortunately he forgot what happens when you ass-um-e.

"Hey there ero-sennin! Enjoy your nap?" The red glob told jiraiya.

When jiraiya went to face the red glob, he was surprised to see a face in the massive cluster of red. The face of his newly disgraced pupil's long thought dead wife.

Jiraiya was shocked yet again to say the least, then his memories from before he passed out hit him.

"Ku-ku-ku-ku" Was all jiraiya was able to stammer out before kushina interrupted him.

"Kushina, yes ero-sennin. I'm back from the dead I guess, I wish you had woken up sooner, I just told everything to this nice family over here" Kushina said, a tad bit of sorrow cloaked itself in her voice. "I really don't feel like explaining again, ayame-chan, you remember what I told you right?"

"Hehe, Hai kushina-chan" The ramen maiden said.

"good, tell ero-sennin what I just told you while I enjoy my ramen would you please?" Kushina asked. She had just ran all the way here from lightning country to tell her husband off and get their family back together. But she wasn't stupid enough to do it on an empty stomach.

Jiraiya was starting to get annoyed. Kushina had called him "pervy sage" while he agreed that name fit him. It didn't mean he liked it. Being as kushina called him that the first two times he was still in shock, but upon coming out of his initial shock. He was about to get mad and yell at the redhead. But then he remembered her red, hot fury-filled punches and decided against it. His head already hurt emotionally, he didn't need it physically too.

So as kushina stocked up her stomach for what she was sure would rock konoha on its very foundations. Ayame told the toad sage all about what kushina had told her. With kushina adding little tidbits, here and there. At the end, jiraiya just wanted to make sure he heard everything right and decided to sum everything up for his own sake.

"So let me get this straight. You forgot who you were, and what you did, when on the night of the kyuubi attack you were hit by bandits" Jiraiya paused, still processing the information he had been given. "And they told you, that you were a bandit. And since then you've just been robbing people ever since" Jiraiya paused again. " That is until early this morning when you came in contact with naruto. And all of your memories came rushing back to you?" Jiraiya finished. Confusion still shown in his voice and behavior.

Kushina nodded, "Yup, that's right!" Kushina said immediately after nodding. "So, what's new in konoha? And how is my husband still alive? I heard he was going to use the shiki fujin to seal the kyuubi into our son. But he's still here from what I hear."

"Ah, well you see. Sensei saw minato about to use the seal, then shortly argued with minato about not leaving you and naruto alone when naruto was a jinchuuriki" Jiraiya started, then took a good slurp of ramen so as to pause for dramatic effect. This would be his revenge for her calling him ero-sennin.

"And so, minato being the stubborn bastard he is, refused to ask sarutobi to do the sealing, and so sensei knocked minato good upside the head. Thus knocking him out. Next thing you know, sarutobi used the shiki fujin, thus dying honorably as the village hero. And minato wakes up in the hospital the next morning" jiraiya finished. Leaving a somewhat confused, but overall understanding kushina.

"Ok, but" Kushina said "How do_ you _know about this?"

"How else? Minato told me" Jiraiya then sighed," I take it you know what he thinks of your son?"

Kushina sighed herself. She was having a relatively good time reminiscing at the ramen stand. But then her reason for being there reared it ugly head again.

"Yeah. And I'm about to go and talk some sense into him" kushina said somberly. Then, her voice found a little excitement, "Wanna come and watch?" Kushina asked. Leaving jiraiya a tad bit dazed, but nothing if not intrigued.

Jiraiya nodded.

"Well then let's go!" Kushina said as she pumped her fist in the air and headed towards the hokage tower with jiraiya.

While kushina and jiraiya were catching up at ichiraku's. Minato was busy making a desperate lest ditch effort to find the kyuubi vessel.

"Welcome team kurenai" minato started," And congratulations of becoming genin you three!"

Kurenai then decided to speak up for her team, "Excuse me, hokage-sama, but why are we here? Usually new genin teams spend the first week or so training, getting to know each other. Not doing missions as this summons suggests."

"I understand completely Kurenai, however this is a very special case" as minato told them this, the new genin gasped, "You see, the ky- err, kid has ran away".

Hinata spoke up, she was aware the hokage had a child. In fact she was quite smitten with him. So much so even her father noticed. Her father would always tease her by saying that he was headed to the hokage's office to facilitate an arranged marriage of her to naruto on nights when he would actually go to council meetings. "Of whom are you speaking hokage-sama?"

"My err, son of course." Minato told the team, eliciting a whole new slew of gasps from the rookie tracking team.

"Yes, yes. He ran away about two days ago, and I'm very worried about him. Yes worried. Very much so." The blond Hokage said, trying to seem worried as a proper parent should.

Kurenai knew what was going on almost immediately, naruto ran away from home because his father, as well as most of the village. Ignored and mistreated him. She heard the rumors. She didn't want to believe they were true, that the hokage would despise his one and only son.

"Hn, I understand, hokage-sama," Kurenai started," But we are an entirely brand new team, we were just made an official team yesterday! Couldn't you just send some ANBU hunter nin to take care of this?"

"I understand your concern Kurenai," minato started before taking another breath," however. I have done as you said and sent all available hunter nins to track him down. The little guy sure does know how to run away, he used shadow clones to make 13 different scent trails. So far we've only found about five. Maybe more, I haven't received an update since around one'o clock this morning" I can't afford to send any more ANBU to track him down. I need them here in case of an emergency. A good boy scout is always prepared for anything."

Minato continued, "That being said, I noticed your team specializes in tracking and reconnaissance. So therefore, seeing as this is a tad of an emergency, I need all the help I can get. Seeing as we are at a state of peace and this is simply a missing person since he isn't even considered a ninja, you shouldn't run into any enemy shinobi. This is a simple C-rank mission. You are now the only squad I have working on this." Minato said as the door to his office opened almost as if on cue and an ANBU with a dog mask on walked in," Dog here will direct you to where the 13 scents begin and which scents were determined inconclusive".

Minato spoke again as dog approached his desk ."Do we have an understanding team 8?"

"Hai" all five said before they bowed and stepped out of the hokage's office.

As the team walked out one shy genin with blue hair and pale, deep lavender eyes thought to herself. 'Naruto-Kun, why would you run away? Whatever it is that made you leave. I promise it won't be a problem anymore when we bring you back'.

About thirty minutes after team eight left the hokage tower, jiraiya returned with a certain red-hired individual.

Minato's secretary entered the room.

"Hokage-sama" drawing his attention away from the paperwork.

"Yes? What is it? I am busy!" minato said, frustrations of paperwork entering his attitude for the day.

"Jiraiya-sama and a woman are here to see you" There secretary responded, cheerful as ever, not minding his boss' attitude, know full well the extent of which he hated paperwork.

Minato's mood lightened a little when jiraiya's name was mentioned. 'he's probably come to his senses and is here to apologise'.

"Send him in" Minato responded after a brief time to collect his thoughts. A smug grin creeping up on his lips.

"Hai" and with that, the secretary left.

When the door opened again, he was happy to see jiraiya. So happy in fact his grin forced his blue eyes shut. Not even noticing the redhead next to him.

"So jiraiya, I take it you're here to apologise and help me reseal the kyuubi into a more worthy vessel than that failure that likes to pretend it's human" Minato said, his eyes still closed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Minato's eyes opened at the sound of a voice he hadn't heard for around twelve years. Then his face became a scowl at the obvious attempt at a prank his sensei must be playing on him.

Minato then turned to his old instructor, "Sensei, this isn't a funny joke, you know how much I love and miss kushina." He then turned to the redhead, her face seemed to be a fixe of something between, fury, and confusion, "I'm dreadfully sorry for him putting you up to this miss. he got a tad miffed at me earlier and this must be his sad attempt at payback him" minato finished, his voice calm, and poised. But his voice held a suppressed anger hidden within his smile that only a skilled ninja such as kushina could detect.

Kushina, realizing the best way to explain that she was whom she appeared to be, and simply did the following.

"Kai" she released her chakra, and undid any technique she was using. Minato, upon seeing nothing had changed after she said that word. Was overwhelmed with many emotions. Happiness that his wife was indeed alive, regret for not finding her and accepting the lie that she had died, and many other emotions.

But all he could bring himself to do was hug his long lost wife, tears staining his cheeks.

Kushina noticed this and desperately wanted to hug him back. But before she could give in she remembered why she was here. To rain the pain on minato for neglecting and despising their little bundle of joy. And, to ultimately, bring their family together again.

As minato noticed she didn't return the hug, he retreated from her arms and looked at her.

"What is it kushina? Are you not happy to see me?" minato asked in a hurried, rushed, tone.

"Yes minato, but not very much. I heard what you have done to our son!" Kushina blurted in frustration and anger because she couldn't be there to stop the mistreatment of her son.

"No kushina, you don't understand, he's not our son anymore, the kyuubi has corrupted his soul. The council has told me so!" Minato pleaded to his wife.

Kushina's face became scrunched with anger as she pushed her way out of her husband's arms.

"HORSESHIT! WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE IS THE MINATO I FELL IN LOVE WITH!" Kushina said as tears started to from in her eyelids, but she refused to let them see the light of day as she shook her head in anger. "MY MINATO WOULD HAVE NEVER LISTENED TO THE COUNCIL, AND HE LOVED ME DEARLY, EVEN THOUGH_ I_ HAD THE KYUUBI INSIDE OF ME!"

Minato then looked down in shame. It took his wife abruptly yelling at him to come to his senses. But only for a moment, as he remembered who she was. He wondered where she was all this time.

"OH YEAH! WELL WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN KUSHINA! WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" minato sat down on his desk as his face fell in his hands he continued. "I was so worried about you! I just knew you couldn't have died so easily, but then. Then. Then "minato repeated himself. As if wanting to avoid saying some heartbreaking memory.

"Then, he-naruto I mean, he started to act just like you" minato stopped for a second. Something was coming from his face. Was it? Tears? Minato began sobbing, speaking in a hiccupped fashion. "I *hiccup* couldn't take it *hiccup* kushina. Everyday *hiccup* he just reminded me of you *hiccup*! I couldn't take it *hiccup* so-so-so I-I just" minato was interrupted as he howled from grief.

"I JUST RESORRTED TO HATE!" minato yelled. He yelled it as though if he didn't say it then. He never would. "I thought that If I chose to hate*hiccup* and ignore him*sob*. It wouldn't hurt as much". Minato said in a state of pure grief.

Minato continued. He seemed to have composed himself for the most part as he took one big deep breath and face the two again. Jiraiya's face full of shock at his students confession, his wife had the same scowl, it somehow appeared as she was angrier than before.

"After some time, I began to want to ignore him so much, I made him fail the academy test three times. Just so I wouldn't see him for mission reports and assignments. However, as expected of our son, he passed with flying colors each time" minato continued. Both of the other rooms faces scowled even more so than they were earlier. How could he do such a thing!

Minato continued. Averting his eyes once again from the judgmental sets of eyes across the room in the chairs. "I know it was wrong of me to do so. But it was all I could think of to keep from being reminded you were gone." Minato raised his head and looked into the angry eyes of his wife as he continued to speak, "I just love you so much kushina, I couldn't take the thought of being without you! The village just made it so easy to hate him" minato was about to continue to speak when he was interrupted by the yelling of his enraged wife.

"I DON'TGIVE A DAMN MINATO!" kushina yelled, she immediately gritted her teeth after she was done speaking. "YOU ARE HIS FATHER!" kushina then took a deep breath," While I am touched that you took losing me so harshly. It does not justify ignoring your son" kushina paused and took another deep breath.

"Minato, you do not know the pain it is to be a jinchuuriki. It literally means,' the power of human sacrifice'. people look at you in disgust, and hate. In some cases, they are beaten by the villagers, our son included. He told me." Kushina said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Kushina then walked past minato's desk. And looked out the window as she spoke once again, "In all jinchuurikis, there is a hole in their hearts. The only thing that they desire is something to fill that hole. Sarutobi took your place in the sealing process believing that _you _would fill that hole" kushina sighed and took another deep breath before continuing.

"And yet, you ignored him. Try putting yourself in his shoes, would you? If your own father, one the only person in your life who is expected to love you unconditionally. And yet, you despised him so." Kushina was about to begin speaking again minato interrupted her.

"I know, kushina. Please, please forgive me! I will make amends when my ninjas bring him back. He will be instated as a fully-fledged genin and I will train him every day and take him to ramen afterwards every night. Just please, forgive me. Don't be mad at me. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you again. Please, don't be mad at me" minato began to cry again," don't leave me again".

Kushina bent down to his level and spoke softly," Oh. Minato, poor, poor, minato-kun". Minato's head spiked up at the honorific as she continued speaking," I'm not angry at you" minato sighed in relief.

They both stood up and looked into each other's eyes as they held hands, kushina soon spoke again.

"minato, I was angry when jiraiya had me be a 'guest star' in one of his perverted books, I was angry when you rasenganed our shower after you couldn't get the hot water to turn on, I was angry when you called me 'fat' as a joke when I was eight months pregnant (don't do that fellas, ever)." Kushina looked back into her husband's eyes with a look that screamed kindness and understanding as she closed her eyes out of what appeared to be joy. "Right now" kushina tightened her grip on his hands, "I'm _**furious**_"

She then squeezed his hands with all her might, a disgusting crack came from his hands as his bones broke. She began to speak once again as he fell to the floor in pain. She still had his hands. He was putty in her hands.

"First you tell me some horseshit about him being the kyuubi, then you tell me when you looked at him he reminded me too much of you, and now you tell me that when he gets back that you will make It up to him by showing some compassion?" kushina then tightened her grip to the point to where her fingers were able to touch.

"MINATO! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! And then, and ONLY THEN will I _begin_ to forgive you. The rest is up to our son." Kushina said, in a failed attempt to retain composure.

Minato winced in pain but somehow muttered out a small, quiet, whisper of, "anything".

"WHAT WAS THAT _MY DEAREST_?" kushina asked sarcastically.

"Anything" minato repeated, only slightly louder.

"SAY THAT AGAIN?" kushina asked. She wanted a serious, clear, and definite answer brought about by minato's legendary will.

"ANYthing" minato said as hard and as loud as he could.

Kushina released her grip, "good man".

Kushina gave minato a minute to recover before explaining what had happened in the past that made her go missing. After she was done, she started to tell minato what he could do to begin to redeem himself.

"You will do this. When naruto and I get back, only I can go get him, you will announce your sin to the village. And announce just how wrong you were. You will then step down as hokage-" kushina was interrupted by minato

"What? Kushina-chan, I love you, but do I really need to give up my position as hokage?" Minato pleaded.

Kushina was quick to answer, "yes minato, you very much are. The way I see it, how can you be prepared to protect the village if you failed to protect your only son in his time of need. He needed you minato, and you just turned your back and rejected him. Now if you even want to _begin_ to seek redemption in my eyes you will keep your mouth shut and do as I say."

Minato nodded as he sat back down, defeated.

"Good. Now, as I was saying, you will appoint either jiraiya or Tsunade as hokage, I am certain the council and the daimyo will be fine with your choice. As per your resignation, tell them to bring all complaints to me and my blade" kushina said that last part while unsheathing a katana.

Kushina continued, "Also, before you resign you will instate our son as a genin of konoha. I think that's fair, seeing as he passed the test three times. Do all these things minato and you will have begun your path of redemption. The only person left to apologise to at that time is our son."

"Yes, my love. I shall do all of these things. And I shall get our son to forgive me. In this, I promise!" minato said as he got up.

Meanwhile, as minato and kushina were having some hardcore family drama worthy of the E! entertainment channel, team 8's first mission led them dangerously close to kumo. They then stumbled across, a small cottage by a lake. It was getting late, so they decided to see if whoever was living there would let them spend the night.

They chose to have Hinata ask whomever was living there as she had special training in being polite and poised for her clan.

Hinata knocked on the door. No answer.

She knocked again, same thing.

She continued this process until the door finally creaked open and she saw a small figure huddled up inside of a closet with her byakugan.

Hinata gasped.

She then spoke softly as she got closer to the closet where the figure was hiding.

"N-na-naruto-kun? Is that you?"

Hinata saw the figure tense up as she mentioned the name .

A/N: so, that's it for this chapter. Good, bad, mediocre, demon spawn? Tell me in a review please. If there were any grammatical or spelling errors I sincerely apologise. I hope this chapter cleared up a lot of questions you guys had about the story. Any questions feel free to ask me in a review. Have fun guys!


	4. Hinata's confession and minatos struggle

A Jinchuurikis Pain Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay, thanks for all the reviews. A few of them were flames, a few were helpful. And it seems a lot of you think minato should be punished more and some think he should be killed. I won't kill him but I will make him suffer. All in all perfect as per usual. Again I remind you to please feel free to make suggestions and constructive comments about or pertaining to this story. And again I invite all of you to read my other story, _trials of a half-brother_ after you read this. As I know it is a tad painful to read and I know some of you could use a good laugh. That being said I'm happy you all are enjoying this story and hope to keep your attention with this story for quite a while if the reviews keep going up the way they have been.

Recap: Hinata was checking a nearby cabin to stay the night while searching for naruto and minato's beginning punishments were set by kushina.

Naruto's Point of view

'Oh crap! She found me! Damn byakugan!'

'What do I do now? Do I act like she didn't see me? Should I come out and explain my situation?'

'She always was the nicest to me back at the academy but I don't think that she likes me that much. She was probably just trying to get in good with the hokage's son. Not that I minded it.'

'Ok, I've got it. If she sees me, I'll just knock her out. '

'No, that will never work, she's probably scouting ahead for her team. God I wish I was smarter, then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation, I'd just be doing missions with my team. Oh well naruto, shake it off, now's not the time to feel sorry for yourself. Now is the time to think of a plan.'

'Hrmmm. Ok, I got it. I'll just explain my situation to her, it will probably never work, but who knows? It could be worth a shot. Plus, if she doesn't understand me, I can just know her out with a shadow clone or something and go into that cellar mom told me about until I can't sense her chakra anymore. Then ill just go to kumo, sorry mom, but I can't rule out the fact that you were deceiving me back then. For all I know, you sent her and her team here. '

'Hope things will be better in kumo. '

Hinata's Point of view

'What's naruto-kun doing here? He's entirely too close to kumo for my comfort. Oh no!'

'What if he's thinking of going to kumo? I can't let that happen. Kumo is nothing but a bunch of kidnappers. Because of them, neji-niisan is nothing but a being of anger. If his father didn't have had to go in place of mine per their demands, maybe things would've been different.'

'What should I do? I know because of the kyuubi naruto has had it rough but, that's no reason to run away is it? (Please note, because sarutobi died, the law he created pertaining mentioning the kyuubi never was created, therefore everyone is allowed to talk about it).'

'I don't think he is going to come out of the closet (don't get excited yaoi lovers, not in _that_ way). Maybe I should ask him to come out, and we can talk about it. Maybe then he might develop feelings for me! '

Hinata then developed a light blush.

'Okay naruto-kun. I hope you're ready, I am going to open the door now.'

General Point of View

"Naruto-kun? what are you doing here?" Hinata asked as she opened the door.

Naruto, a little scared as she opened the door a tad abruptly, sighed and turned to face her.

"I ran away Hinata-chan. Isn't that why you're here?" Naruto asked, slightly tensing his body in order to be prepared for a surprise attack from the Hyuuga.

Hinata began to look down and twiddle her index fingers together as she talked, "Umm. Hai naruto-kun. I'm sorry, but we have been ordered by hokage-sama to return you to konoha-" . Hinata was cut off as naruto spoke.

"Hinata-chan, wait. You don't understand. I ran away for a reason, you must understand!" Naruto blurted out as he grabbed the girl's clothes.

Hinata blushed fiercely as she tried to muster the courage to talk. "Umm o-ok, n-n-na-naruto-kun, t-t-te-tell me why you l-l-le-ft. But you must hurry! My team is waiting for me a little while back" Hinata said, showing a true interest in naruto's reasons for leaving the village.

Naruto nodded. As he quickly told her the abridged reason for his leaving, her eyes slowly widened each time he told her of a reason, and by the end. Her pure eyes were watery.

"So please just let me go Hinata-chan! Please! I'll just go down in the cellar my mom told me about until you leave. Just Please!..." naruto paused as his eyes began to water himself at a few memories of konoha. "Don't take me back to that place! I will be forever grateful! And will do anything you want in return. Please,…I'll do anything!" naruto begged and pleaded as he held on to the girl's coat.

Hinata saw the familiar terror in the boy's eyes. She felt a wave of comfort and sympathy wash over her, giving her confidence. Mostly because she too was neglected by her father, maybe not hated like naruto though.

Before she spoke once more she reached down and cupped his cheek with her newfound confidence.

"Oh naruto-kun" Hinata sighed, "I will let you go to kumo. But on one condition." Hinata said as his face became a grin and she giggled like the little fan girl she was.

"Anything Hinata-chan! Anything!" Naruto responded with excitement.

"You must return to konoha in four to six years" Hinata said as his grin turned back into a frown, "But only to do a favor or two for me, then. You may leave." Hinata finished, as his face returned to a smile, but then fell in confusion.

"Wait Hinata-chan? What favors could you have that would be guaranteed to need to be done in that two year time frame? Seems oddly specific" naruto asked.

Hinata blushed as she dreamed of what would possibly happen when she was sixteen to eighteen.

Then she answered him," Oh you'll see naruto-kun. Now go ahead and get in the cellar, I'll just tell my team the cabin was empty" Hinata finished with a sweet smile that had a hint of devilishness to it.

"Oh, and naruto-kun" he turned in response.

"Yes Hinata-chan?" He stepped out of the darkness he was headed towards to get better eye contact with her.

"No, naruto-kun, please go back into the darkness so I can't see you. It will make this easier and I feel I need to say this before you leave forever" Hinata pleaded, not looking into his beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

"Umm. Ok, Hinata-chan, whatever you say" Naruto said as he backed up and tensed his muscles, preparing for an attack at any moment.' Had she been planning some sort of attack all along and was just distracting me?' naruto thought.

Hinata took a deep breath before she began to speak," Naruto-kun.. umm, for the longest time, since the academy in fact, I have admired you, and watched you. Not in the creepy way, I promise! But anyway, I umm.. I have always looked up to you, and how you were able to take all of the villagers abuse with a smile on your face and a kick in your step. I have always wondered how you could do that. But now I know, you took it with a fake smile. But I don't care about that. And I want you to know, I don't care about kyuubi either!" hinata said as she gasped and caught her breath so she could speak again.

Naruto only tensed his muscles more, his trust not exactly 100%.

Hinata looked down before rapidly turning her head towards him with small droplets resembling unshed tears in her eyes.

"I love you, naruto-kun!" Hinata said before she gasped once more.

Naruto went into shock at those words. Nobody had ever loved him in his entire life. Now all of a sudden, everything this girl did made sense to him. Why she was nice to him, why she would sometimes give him money for food when he was beaten in the alley, why she would always apologise for things that weren't her fault when like when he failed an exam.

He rushed towards her and pulled her into a deep hug. He was afraid that if he didn't do anything in response to her confession immediately, she would resent him for it (TAKE THE HINT, KISHIMOTO!).

Hinata's eyes widened in shock as her head whirled in thought, 'naruto-kun is hugging me! Does this mean he returns my feelings? No, he's probably just being polite, but its still nice. His body is so warm'.

Naruto spoke in response, never breaking the hug, "Thank you Hinata-chan. And while I cannot say I return you feelings, I can say that that's the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me, also the first time somebody has ever said to me."

As he finished, hinata's eyes widened in shock, 'nobody had ever told naruto-kun that they love him. That's so sad. My father has never shown any interest in me but he at least says I love you. I honestly think he's just disappointed in my skills is all. I wonder…'

Hinata spoke up, this next sentence would be the boldest thing she had ever said apart from her confession, "Umm, naruto-kun. Is it all right if I kiss you?" hinata asked, an obnoxious shade of red overcoming her features.

Naruto was shocked at the offer, and the strange thing was, he was just about to ask the same thing!

Naruto then nodded.

As their eyes closed and their lips touched, only one word could describe it: right. It just felt right to the two of them. And as the two had never kissed anyone else before, they felt as though they had done it a thousand times already. At this hinata couldn't help but get even more excited for 4-6 years from now (anyone want to guess what her favor (s) are?).

"That was nice naruto-kun. Thank you" Hinata said with her eyes closed, averting his gaze so s not to faint.

"No Hinata, thank you! That was amazing! I can't wait for four years from now, now! Just so I can see you again!" Naruto responded with a massive grin on his now reddened face.

Meanwhile, in konoha, Jiraiya, kushina, and minato were still in the hokage's office as jiraiya thought of a new addition to minato's redemption punishment.

"Tell me minato? Does the general populace know of naruto's disappearance yet?" Jiraiya asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"No, I made a point not to tell anyone, why?" Minato asked. As he nodded, jiraiya motioned kushina over and they began to whisper together in secret until the broke apart and face minato with a stoic expression.

"What? More punishment?" minato asked.

"Hai" Kushina said.

"What is it my beautiful wife?" minato asked, trying to alleviate at least some of the torture he would have to go through in order to receive his redemption.

"I will take over as hokage for the duration of this punishment. You are to walk around town for at the very least a week in and advanced henge as your son, so as to experience just exactly the type of pain that he is subjugated to, then, at the end of the week, if he still isn't back. You are going to do this every day for six months. If he still isn't found and I don't deem you worthy of this redemption, then you will continue to go through this process until I say you are worthy, understand?" kushina explained in a stern voice.

Minato gulped out of terror. He nodded, he knew this needed to be done.

"Good, I want you to start immediately, make sure you have a very good henge and can't be detected so as not to ruin your punishment" kushina said in a cheery tone.

Minato then activated a henge and looked exactly like his son.

Kushina then decided to speak up, "ok,_ naruto, _here are the rules for your punishment. Rule 1: while under the transformation you are to act exactly like our son. Rule 2: while under the henge, if you are attacked you are not to fight back, because 1; you could accidently kill someone and 2; naruto never fought back from what that sadistic bastard kakashi told me, remind me to kick his ass good before we're done here by the way. And rule3: you are not to dispel your henge for _any _reason, I know you might feel anger towards the villagers but you can't undo your henge, or go out of character because then you will get found out and ruin the experiment. Ok?" Kushina finished while gasping for breath.

"o-o-ok, k-k-kushina honey" minato stuttered in naruto's voice.

Jiraiya then decided to interject, "No minato, naruto only stuttered around you. At first I didn't know why but this whole experience has been a total eye opener".

Minato nodded.

"Okay minato, I think you're ready. Now listen, to get things started I want you to try and run some aronds while you're out. I want you to one: get some groceries that I have on this list here, then I want you to buy some new clothes those are god awful and our son isn't wearing that much orange as a ninja, it's just obnoxious. And three: I want you to go buy yourself some dinner, I don't care what but just get yourself some because I am _not_, cooking for you for a while." Kushina finished.

"Alright. I understand, so what do I do when I'm done with these aronds?" minato asked.

"Why don't we cross that bridge when we come to it eh minato-kun?" kushina said.

And so, minato set himself out upon the village in disguise as his son.

As minato walked throughout the village, he noticed that he started receiving hateful glares. Those hurt him, he had never, ever been looked at in that way. Some even had the gaul to yell hateful things such as 'kyuubi brat', or 'demon'. This dug a hole a little bit deeper in minato's heart, he wasn't a demon, his son was. Then, he thought.

'oh my god, is this how naruto feels every day? No wonder he left. Oh well, might as well run these aronds. Oh look, there's a clothing store, might as well get that done.' Minato thought as he walked into the store. But was halted before he could enter.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE _demon_!" the store owner yelled as he ran up to minato.

"What?" minato asked.

"You see that sign demon?" the store owner said as he pointed to a sign on the door of the store, "Oh wait, you're probably so stupid that you can't read it, well I'll tell you what it says, it basically says we don't let scum like you buy things at our store. Understand?"

Minato nodded solemnly.

"Good, now get the fuck out before I beat the lesson into you!" the store owner yelled.

As minato solemnly waltzed out of the store, he looked back at the sign. It read, 'no drugs, dogs, or demons allowed in the store'. On the sign was a picture of a stick figure in naruto's silhouette that was smoking what looked like a doobie while mercilessly beating a dog. Clearly this was the villagers excuse for humor.

So then minato went out in the search for another clothing store, but as he walked down the street, he noticed a lot of stores had that same sticker on their door.

'how did naruto not go insane? How did he get things?' minato thought to himself.

As minato walked down the street, more and more people gave him hateful glares. Some gave him evil smiles. As though they were thinking of or remembering how they could mistreat him more than they already do.

Finally after about two hours of walking and finding almost every single sop having that damned sticker, he found a grocery store without a sticker.

'Finally!' minato thought to himself as he walked in.

As minato walked throughout the store, getting the few things he needed off of the list of items. The other customers in the store looked furious that they were shopping at the same time as the 'demon'. Others just gave him the usual evil, blank stare.

After about thirty minutes of looking for what he was there to get. He finished and found himself at the checkout counter with what he, the genius hokage of konoha, calculated to be about thirty-five ryu. He got his money ready and walked up to the counter.

The man behind the register scowled at him and spoke in a venomous tone, "Ok, kyuubi brat. That'll be sixty-seven ryu" the evil man said.

"What? But I added everything up, it should be thirty- five ryu!" minato said in an upset tone.

The cashier quickly snatched up the money in minato's hand before he spoke again.

The cashier completely ignored minato's previous retort as he said, "Okay demon, looks like you must've stolen from your daddy's piggy bank, so for that punishment, I will take this money from you, and you will be allowed to take this." The cashier growled as he held up the instant ramen in his hand.

"But that's worth three ryu, not thirty-five!" minato yelled.

"Well that does it, I was going to be nice to you because I thought you should eat just a little bit, but since you've decided to take up that tone with me, I guess I'll just let you starve" the cashier said with an evil grin on his face as he put the stolen thirty-five ryu in the register.

Minato growled in frustration and anger as he continued to yell at the cashier, thus making a scene. He was so miffed he didn't even realize the five men that walked up behind him.

The five men scooped minato up. "This brat causing you trouble, don't worry. We'll teach him a lesson!" one man said to the cashier.

They then took minato outside as he struggle to get free from the men's grasp.

The five men then dropped him down in the middle of the street, "Ok demon, I think its high time you learned not to mess with the mighty people of konoha!" one man yelled. Causing some of the surrounding people to circle around the six . Some chanting, 'kill the demon', or 'let the ANBU kill him'.

"Well, lets give the people what we want shall we?" chuckled the leader of the five men as they surrounded minato's body.

A look of pure horror and anger filled his eyes as he wanted to Rasengan the five men for even thinking of hurting him. But then he remembered Kushina's words,

"Don't fight back"

Those words echoed in his mind. So he just curled up into a ball.

As the evil men kicked and punched minato, he began to think about his son. 'is this normal for naruto? Why are so many people begging for his death, I know he is a demon, but does a child deserve this kind of treatment? I guess they think so. I never beat naruto. I never really hated him so much as I hated the sight of him. He reminded me too much of kushina. But this is making me wonder how he can act so chipper all the time with this sort of abusive treatment?' minato thought while the pain began to slow down.

He thought it was over, but that was proven wrong as another man stopped and pulled something out.

"Survive this, demon!" one evil man said as he pulled out a kunai and stabbed minato in the leg.

Minato's pain was great, but no matter what, he had to get away from the men. If they kept stabbing him eventually he would die.

And so, he ran to the rooftops, and he kept running until he reached the hospital emergency room.

"Please help me! I've been stabbed!" minato cried. But everyone in the hospital just ignored him. He did get a few looks of disgust in the waiting room though. He heard a few whispers along the lines of,

'how dare he expect treatment from here' and

'doesn't he know that hospitals treat humans, not demons?'.

This disgusted minato that doctors would refuse to treat an injured child. He started to get angry when a man walked up to him.

"Ok demon, lets get that cleaned up" the doctor said venomously.

When the doctor finished, minato asked a question.

"Why did you help me? You think I'm the kyuubi right?"

The doctor answered as he looked away towards the hallways, "Because as much as I hate you, I still have an oath obey. To help anyone who needs it. Be it a man, or a demon like you. Your wounds been treated, no get the fuck out!" the doctor retorted.

The doctor's cruel tone made minato's heart sink even lower in his chest. But at least he was treated, that more than he could say for the shops at the market.

After minato left the hospital, he was very hungry, and so he set out to find a place to eat. Every place he went had that same sticker until he came upon that oh, so popular ramen stand.

"Hey there naruto! What can I get ya?" tuechi asked as minato walked up to the counter.

"Oh, umm one miso please" Minato replied solemnly.

"What's wrong naruto? The villagers again?" Ayame asked minato.

Minato sighed before answering, "Yeah, I just wanted to buy some new clothes and some groceries, but they just denied me and overcharged me."

Ayame looked down, she and her father knew how they treated naruto. She felt bad for him. To never know love, only pain and isolation.

"Say naruto! If you want, I can go buy those groceries you wanted for you!" Ayame replied with a genuine grin on her face.

Minato's face took a solemn look downwards as he spoke again.

"Sorry, I'd really appreciate that, but they took all my money that I had" minatos head looked back up in shock and sorrow, "OH crap! They took all my money, I'm sorry tuechi-san, but you can stop making my order now, I don't have anything to pay you with. Maybe my dad will have something at the house." Minato replied with sorrow.

"Don't worry about it naruto! You can pay me back when you're a success. So have you met your mother yet? She was by here earlier with jiraiya from what I saw. Then they headed off to your dad's office." Teuchi replied.

Minato was deeply touched that not only would these kind people serve him, but they'd give it to him for free too. And they genuinely wanted to talk to him.

And so, the meal went in that fashion, minato only had one bowl on account of he didn't have as big an appetite as his wife and son. The ichiraku's asked why he only wanted one bowl and he said he felt bad for not being able to pay. This confused the ramen stand owners, but they accepted it.

And so minato began to feel true sorrow for his son. He felt bad for treating him the way he did. And he decided as soon as naruto got back he would apologise and do everything in his power to make it up to naruto.

A/N: ok guys, that's it! Hopefully you guys will like it, I sort of tortured minato a little bit, as per request. So please review! And comments, questions, concerns, leave them in the form of a review please! Ok, have a nice day!


	5. Dealing with sins of the past

**A jinchuurikis Pain Chapter 5**

A/N: Ok guys I would like to thank you all for your reviews. It is much appreciated. I would like to say after this chapter, there will be a time skip, and guess what? You guys get to choose how long! Leave how long you would like it to be in a review. The amount of time the time skip will be is up to you guys! I promise that the time will be a discerning factor in the story. So the timespan you can choose from is 2-6 years. So have at it! Also please note that right now naruto is 13.

Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever, own naruto. Naruto is the property of masashi kishimoto.

Recap: Hinata confessed to naruto, he kissed her. Minato walked around as naruto for a day and got his ass kicked. It is now the day after. Naruto is deep in the cellar of his parent's cabin, hinata and her team are on the ground floor getting up to continue the search the morning after.

"Alright team, lets head out!" Kurenai told her team.

"Wait sensei, I can smell his scent in here" kiba told his sensei.

"What? Hinata double check, I don't mean to offend kiba but you are a new genin like hinata and you all must have naruto's scent and chakra stuck in your heads from yesterday" Kurenai told the now calming down kiba.

"No sensei, I don't sense his chakra nearby here apart from what we were following yesterday" Hinata lied.

"Okay then, see kiba. You were probably just mistaken. That's okay though, hinata can track him for us today" Kurenai told kiba and shino.

Underneath the cabin, naruto was chuckling to himself. All of his clones had dispelled as of late last night. They were going on a wild goose chase. Only about six of his clones from the thirteen routes he went were dispelled. Leaving the final score at konoha-6 and naruto-7.

Team 8 was about to set out when a toad appeared next to them.

"Yo" the toad said.

"What is it? Did they find him?" Kurenai asked.

"Nope, hokage-sama just wants you to head back to konoha" the toad ordered.

"Did he say why?" Kurenai asked politely.

"Nope, now quit your dilly dallying!" the toad demanded to the genjutsu mistress.

"Hai" all of team 8 said as a collective.

About two hours after team 8 left, naruto poked his head out from underneath the cottage.

'looks like nobody's here' naruto thought to himself.

'off to kumo!' naruto thought as he pumped his fist.

About an hour later naruto was at the gates of kumo.

"halt! State your name and business in kumo!" commanded the gatekeeper to the blonde boy.

"My name is namikaze naruto, and I am here because i am here to discuss something with the raikage" responded naruto.

The gatekeeper spit up his coffee a bit with the namedrop, "You mean you're related to the hokage?"

"Only by name" naruto responded without hesitating a bit.

The gatekeeper scoffed, "Whatever"

"here I'll get someone to take you to his office" the gatekeeper said to naruto.

About twenty minutes later naruto was in the raikage's office.

"So tell me namikaze, why are you here and why shouldn't I kill you where you stand right now for your father's crimes against our village during the third shinobi war?" The raikage asked bluntly.

"Simple, one: I am not my father, two: I am the kyuubi jinchuuriki, therefore he, and everyone else in the leaf hates me, except for a couple people" naruto immediately paused thinking of jiraiya, hinata, and the woman claiming to be his mother, " and three:" he pulled out two scrolls.

"I can give you the Rasengan and hirashin" naruto dropped.

The raikage's eyes went wide for a second and then slimmed down, "How do I know those aren't fakes and you're not a spy?"

"An honest question" naruto then did a handsign and a shadow clone took a tri-pronged kunai from naruto's pouch and went to the other side of the room.

Naruto teleported to where his clone was.

When he reappeared, in his hand was a Rasengan.

"Well all that tells me is that you know it, here. Let me see those scrolls" the raikage quietly demanded.

"You think I was so stupid as to bring the real scrolls with me. They, along with myself, are at a secret location far outside the village walls. Once I get your response, I will be here within the hour, but not without you meeting a few of my demands for this agreement" naruto stated.

'I see no reason as to why I can't trust this kid a little bit. After all thanks to bee I know how jinchuurikis are treated, I heard about the sealing the third hokage did. Also I wouldn't mind another jinchuuriki as well as those two techniques of his father, seems worth the risk' though the raikage.

"Alright boy, I can see you can do them, that tells me you can at least teach us the techniques, also I wouldn't hate another jinchuuriki in case of a time of war to protect the village. So tell me your _'demands'_ ". The raikage said.

Naruto nodded, "I only have a few. One: I wish for my heritage, and jinchuuriki status to remain a secret amongst the lower level citizens in the village. By that I mean anybody below jounin cannot know who nor what I am without my consent. Two : I ask is that in four to six years, I be allowed to return to konoha, i have a favor to return. And three: I want citizenship or shinobi status in kumo. That way, In case my heritage is found out, I am not taken by konoha without them risking an international incident. Other than that and of course some living accommodations, I will do whatever you ask so long as It does not conflict with my conditions." Naruto said to the kumo commander.

" Hmm, your demands seem fair. And in exchange you will give us the scrolls for the hirashin and Rasengan?" raikage asked as he motioned himself to naruto.

Naruto nodded, "Hai".

"Very well. I will give you what you ask for. But before you dispel and report to your original self. Tell me something" raikage demanded.

"Anything raikage-sama" Naruto said.

The raikage smirked at how quickly he gained the allegiance of an enemy Kage, "How did you learn the Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, and hirashin at such an early age?"

Naruto smirked, "I learned the Kage Bunshin from a scroll in my father's library. He doesn't really care about any jutsus but the Rasengan and hirashin. So I had to learn those this past week after I took them" naruto explained.

The raikage's eyes widened slightly and raised an eyebrow, "You learned the rasengan and hirashin in a week?"

"Well not entirely. You see, I had the basics of both justus down from watching my father and ero-sennin err, jiraiya train. The scrolls I took just filled in the blanks I had in my brain." Naruto explained.

"Very well, you may go now. I will have an emissary of chunin awaiting your arrival at the gate. From there you will stay at a hotel for the night as I am sure you are tired. Then starting tomorrow you are going to train to control your biju with my brother bee for three years. After that much time has passed, you will demonstrate your skills to me and I will determine your rank and status in the village. Then you will do missions until I see that you are ready to assist in any war efforts we may have. Are we understood?" the raikage asked.

Naruto could barely contain all that information and just understood highlighted words such as bee, train, control, biju, three years, and missions. Then he finally responded, "Hai".

"Good" the raikage responded.

Naruto dispelled.

'He will prove useful in the future. I wonder how he responds if and when he meets his father on the battlefield. Oh well, like I give a damn.' Raikage thought before he ordered for a team of chunin to greet naruto at the gate with a kumo headband.

Meanwhile in konoha, team 8 was giving their report to a strange red-haired woman in the hokage's seat.

"And so we didn't find anything miss…?" Kurenai said.

"Oh excuse me, where are my manners, I am the hokage's wife, kushina. Don't ask questions all you need to know is I'm back now and now minato is paying for driving our son away. So you didn't find anything eh?" kushina asked, eyebrow raised.

"No mrs. Hokage-sama. We found no traces of your son, I'm sorry." Kurenai said, sadly.

"Is that so then? Kurenai-san, whom was it that inspected the cabin near kumo for you four again?" asked kushina non-chalantly.

"That would be hinata, kushina-sama" replied Kurenai.

"Very well. You may leave. But hinata, could you please stay a moment longer. I wish to question you further about the cabin" said kushina.

And so kiba, shino, and Kurenai left.

"Hinata, please be honest with me. Did you see my son in the cabin. I care about him very much and I know for a fact that I left him in that cabin so that I can retrieve him later. I ask this because if he were not there, he would be in kumo. And that would be a very, very, very, bad thing" said kushina.

"H-h-hai, kushina-sama. I saw him there. But he told me about his time here, and so I let him go. I am very sorry, kushina-sama. He is probably in kumo right now" hinata said, tears falling slowly from her face as she averted Kushina's gaze and looked down.

Kushina began to cry as she spoke again, "I-i-its ok….. hinata. ….it was your fault… it was his father's…. did he say anything about coming home? Probably not but… I just need to know if there's a possibility" kushina said with tears now adorning her eyes.

Hinata's face shot up. "Hai kushina-sama, I made him promise to come home to do a favor for me in four to six years!" hinata replied.

Kushina's tears stopped as she raised an eyebrow and looked at the Hyuuga, "And what favor might that be, hinata-chan?" kushina said as she added the suffix. Kushina began to feel a sort of connection n to hinata as they both knew, and were saddened by naruto's treatment by the village and his father.

Hinata blushed madly as she poked her index fingers together and began to stutter, "W-w-w-w-w-w—w-w-w-w-w-w-well …..ummmmmmmmmm i-i-i—i-i-….. I mean heeeeeeeeeee…..ummmmmmm" Hinata was looking down and her fingers were becoming numb from poking her fingers together so rapidly.

Kushina raised her eyebrow at hinata as she began to stifle a giggle and was able to figured out what hinata wanted of her son, "hinata-chan?... would you happen to want to marry my son? I am aware of the Hyuuga custom of getting married by eighteen" kushina said.

Hinata just fainted.

Kushina smiled as she began to talk to nobody in particular, "My future daughter-in-law everybody!"

Kushina's mood quickly fell, 'now I have to get minato to negotiate for our son back from kumo. But no matter what happens. Minato is going to have hell to pay' Kushina thought.

Halfway across konoha, a disguised minato was getting viciously beaten by some villagers when he sneezed.

'dammit, what did I do now?' minato thought to himself.

A/N: ok, this is my shortest chapter. I would like to apologise for that. Also I would like to apologise for the long wait. This is probably the hardest chapter I have had to write yet. I had, no idea how to write this. I knew the storyline, but not the way to write it. Any questions, comments, concerns, or ideas should please be put in the form of a review.

This next part is just me ranting against narusaku.

Ok, I am sorry but I have just been seeing so much naruhina bashing lately. And so I must say this, kishimoto is the type of writer who plays based off of subtle hints. This being said, throughout the original and shippuden, has been hinted at subtly as could be. As anybody could tell you. Second, I think its safe to say that naruhina is the pairing in canon. I am calling it right now, on July 16th, 2011 that kishimoto will probably make a flashback after the final battle is over and naruto and hinata are kissing, about how naruto addressed hinata's confession almost immediately after his fight with pein was over. Which explains how she isn't mad at him during the war, (that second chapter with the white zetsu clones).


	6. As the years go by

A Jinchuurikis Pain Chapter 6

A/N:  Alright guys. A few of you have come to the false conclusion that naruto is a traitor to konoha like sasuke. I have two things to say to that:

Sasuke left for power, naruto left for acceptance.

Sasuke left to destroy the leaf. Naruto just left it.

Also you never know what could happen. Someone tried to predict my story. And I guarantee you none of it will happen.

As for the time skip vote. Most of you voted on three or five. So I am compromising on 4 years. But in between each year I will have a small account on what goes on in the two villages. Also note that I do not like orochimaru. If you were expecting a storyline involving him, expect to be sorely disappointed.

Also in regards to the new anime, can I just say kishimoto you giant naruhina tease!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Recap: Naruto left konoha and is now in kumo. Minato now feels terrible for how he treated naruto based on his henge walks throughout the village. Naruto is now going to train to control his biju.

One Year after naruto's abandonment of konoha:

For the past year minato has been in negotiations with kumo to get his son back. Unfortunately almost all efforts have been fruitless as according to jiraiya's spy network he is off training somewhere with someone. Both kushina and minato often cry themselves to sleep. Hinata cries herself to sleep almost every night but can't help but pray that he will come home and feel comforted by thoughts of the future they may have together.

Meanwhile in kumo, the raikage is having trouble with konoha as the hokage can't stope breathing down his neck about his son. To keep him quiet for a little while the raikage gave back the scrolls for the rasengan and hirashin. Seeing as in the past year he had the scrolls not a single shinobi in the village was able to learn the two techniques.

As for naruto his training in kyuubi's chakra was going swimmingly. He was able to openly and easily access the kyuubi's chakra without losing control (A/N: Like how he is in the manga right now). And it only took him about six months to be able to do so. But all throughout his training he couldn't seem to get a certain blue-haired beauty off of his mind.

Two Years after Naruto's Abandonment of konoha:

Six months ago kushina brought back Tsunade from wherever it was she was hiding.

A week after that happened, minato announced what he was doing for the past year and a half and announced his son's abandonment. He then continued to say how disappointed he was in his village for treating anyone so badly as naruto was treated and that since he was no longer able to be hokage because he couldn't even keep his own son safe in his village. So how could he keep an entire village safe. But people that actually listened to the speech and knew him was because he now hated the villagers for their treatment of his son. Regardless of his previous attitude towards his son.

The villagers of course were baffled, the hokage said he couldn't keep his village safe almost immediately after he killed orochimaru during a sound/sand invasion in the middle of the chunin exams.

Due to the ability and ethic displayed both during the chunin exams and during the invasion. Hinata Hyuuga was promoted to chunin rank after her second try on the exam. This was a welcome thanks for the clan after hinata was rudely defeated by her cousin neji on her first attempt. The council was furious, however hiashi understood (A/N: fyi, this is a fic where hiashi is a good dad and not an evil bastard) he had been a shinobi and understood how difficult the first chunin exams were. Hinata was proud of herself and still couldn't wait to see naruto again to prove just how strong she was to impress him.

In kumo, things hadn't changed much in the two years naruto was gone. They mostly received reports on other nations. When they heard of the invasion of the leaf and the death of orochimaru, then the resignation of their hokage they really didn't care. The raikage actually laughed because he felt they had it coming. They were still breathing down his neck about naruto and he felt they had it coming. Naruto had proven to be an invaluable asset according to bee's reports on their training.

As for naruto, he was a tad worried for hinata, and even wrote her but was relieved to hear she was okay. She seemed to be doing well too, she had made chunin. He wrote her again and told her how proud he was of her. His training was going well, he finally was able to make an arrangement with the kyuubi and could now do partial transformations like killer bee. Bee said that just another year and he may be able to do a complete transformation.

Three Years After narutos abandonment of konoha:

In konoha, times were relatively boring. There was little to no laughter ever since naruto left and without the threat of orochimaru things were very, very boring. Some genin teams actually begged for the daimyo's wife's cat mission because it was the most exciting mission they could get.

Hinata of course made jounin thanks to her battle experience and tutelage of both jiraiya and Tsunade (Both training her because of kushina's personal request) she was very excited to meet naruto again because she felt she was ready. She had confidence in herself. Her clan supported her as heiress despite her lack of using jyuuken.

Kushina and minato were still racked in sorrow. They still openly entered negotiations with kumo and the negotiations were getting more and more hands on ever since minato stepped down as hokage. They actually went to kumo a few times.

Naruto was finally done with his training, he was capable of full transformation without losing control. But he definitely did not rely on the kyuubi. He was quite thecapable shinobi without it. He was looking forward to two things now. One: showing the raikage his skills, and two: seeing hinata-chan again. Over the three years he grew to be openly devout to her. Their letters to each other became longer and longer. The average response letter for each other was now up to three pages. They even said that they loved each other. It wasn't as romantic as if they were in person. But they both felt the comfort and joy of saying it to each other. When hinata first read that naruto loved her, her heart melted with joy and she fainted. She wasn't able to respond to his letter a good three days after receiving it. Making naruto very nervous. Every so often they sent each other pictures along with the regular letters. Naruto thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He told her so in a few letters.

When hinata first received a photo of naruto at his current age, he had no shirt on and she passed out from a near fatal nosebleed. She wasn't able to read it for an entire day until she woke up.

Four Years after narutos abandonment of konoha (AKA present time):

It had been an entire year since the raikage chose to make naruto a jounin in kumo for his control of the kyuubi. There had been rumors of an evil organization called akatsuki were hunting jinchuuriki but bee and naruto weren't worried.

Minato and kushina still attempted negotiation with kumo and visited kumo at least once every few months or so. Coincidentally every time they visited naruto was out on a mission.

Hinata and naruto still sent letter to each other. Naruto was planning on surprising her by making his visit on her next birthday. That happened to be the same birthday she was required to start to narrow down her possible husbands. Little did naruto know that she only had her eye on one guy.

Now, naruto was standing in the raikage's office to get his next mission.

"Naruto, you have served me well this past year. And I trust you to the utmost. Also, between you and me your parent will stop by here for another negotiation meeting" the raikage said.

"I can't believe how persistent they are. When will they realize, I'm your weapon, not theirs" naruto responded.

Naruto had been told since he heard of his parents negotiations that they stopped by to try and get him back. He had been told they wanted him as a weapon for konoha, not because they loved him and wanted him back. This was easy for naruto to believe as he knew his mother for a whole four hours and his father had hated him with a passion last time he checked. Neither he, nor hinata had thought to bring up his parents because they both knew how awkward it would be and how bitter it may become between them.

"hahaha, exactly naruto. Now, this is perfect timing because while they are here, I need to send an emissary to sand for the chunin exams. You will guide and protect the genin squads as they make their way to suna, and you will check them all into the exams and hotel. Your essentially their counselor" the raikage told naruto.

"Fantastic, what rank is this mission, and how long do you think it will take?" naruto asked.

"B-rank, only because of time. Who the hell is going to attack an emissary of shinobi?" the raikage replied.

"Anyway, good luck. Also say hello to the kazekage for me. You will represent me until I arrive next month for the finals. He is a jinchuuriki like you. His name is gaara" the raikage said.

"Hai raikage-sama" naruto bowed.

And so naruto exited the raikage's office and met with five kumo genin teams at the gate an hour later.

The next day naruto went to the suna kazekage's office to admit the squads to the exams.

When naruto walked in he saw the other people form emissaries of several shinobi villages. Such as grass, waterfall, rain and…. Konoha?

When naruto saw the mass of blue hair his heart stopped and he shoved his way to the figure.

He then tapped on her shoulder and as he saw her face he didn't even take the time to let her talk. He just charged his lips to hers immediately.

She had her eyes wide open at first but then saw his face her heat lep and she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

The kiss was deep, it was passionate. To sum up all the lovey dovey emotions all in one from the both of them. This kiss was, _the balls_.

They stood there, just holding their lips to each other's lips, no deeper, for about thirty seconds before they remembered where they were and back away from each other and looked into the shocked faces of several ambassadors of several villages.

"Sorry" they both said in unison.

"Very well. Please save the rest of whatever that was for later. You still need to listen to what I have to say" the kazekage gaara said.

After a minute of awkard silence of the kazekage filing out the last of the genin squad information. Gaara spoke up.

"Now then. We have received reports that the akatsuki has been moving around the land of wind and its surrounding nations. We know that they are after jinchuuriki we don't know why though. Which is why I must tell you now that I am a jinchuuriki. So therefore there may or may not be an attack during the exams by the akatsuki. If you wish to take your teams out of the exams for their safety I will understand and I give you my sincerest apologies" the young kazekage said.

Naruto spoke up next after hinata and him shared a look of worry, "I am also a jinchuuriki. So if you still wish to stay please know that they may know of my being here. And for that I sincerely apologise but I cannot return to kumo by orders of my raikage" naruto said.

"Very well then" gaara started," is there anybody who wishes to withdraw your genin from these exams I again fully understand and sincerely apologise" gaara said.

"I wish to withdraw my genin kazekage-sama" a representative form grass said.

"Me too kazekage-sama" said the waterfall representative.

"Very well. But are you sure? I remind you that I am aware of naruto-san here and I assure you if the rumors of him are indeed true he has complete control of the kyuubi and is according to my sources, of kage level strength. Your genin should be safe between two kage level jinchuuriki" responded the sand village leader.

"I am sure kazekage-sama" said the grass representative.

"I rebuke my statement kazekage-sama" said the waterfall representative.

"Very well, I apologise again to you all. And please give your leader my sincerest apologies grass representative" said the sand jinchuuriki.

"I have a name you know. You knew the kumo representative's name" the grass representative said.

"I don't care" said the kazekage in a dull voice.

After the grass representative left gaara addressed the room one last time.

"Well then, I again apologise for causing you to worry. And I give your teams luck in the exams" said the kazekage.

After they left the kazekage office naruto pulled hinata to the side.

"what are you doing here hinata-chan?" asked naruto.

"I was assigned by Tsunade-sama naruto-kun. Same as your leader ordered you. Why? Are you not excited to see me?" hinata asked. Worried whether or not naruto truly loved her.

"Of course not hina-chan. I love you. Why would I not be happy to see you" responded naruto with a kiss.

"Oh naru-kun" started hinata, "You're such a smoothie!"

"hehe, you bet hinata-chan" said naruto to his beloved.

Just then, a boy with red triangles under his eyes walked towards hinata.

"Hey hinata!" kiba said. He then looked at naruto holding hinata by her waist, "Whose this creep?"

"Kiba-kun! He's not a creep. He is my naruto-kun. And I love him!" said hinata rudely to kiba while still in naruto's arms.

The sound of hinata calling naruto hers brought joy to his heart as he ignored the outside world and just looked at her. When she turned back to him, they kissed shortly.

"No, no, no, ohh no no no no. hinata you can't love him! He's the traitor demon!" kiba yelled.

This statement brought naruto out of his stupor of love and he let go of hinata and walked over to kiba.

"Wanna say that again dog-breath?" said naruto as he got more and more up in kiba's face.

Kiba shoved naruto out of his personal space, "I said. Hinata can't love a demon like you, _demon_! She's too nice for that! Let go of whatever genjutsu you have on her before I kill you myself!" kiba growled.

"Kiba-kun I…." said hinata before she was cut off by naruto moving his hand to stop her from walking towards him.

Naruto then whispered in her ear, "I've got a plan to mess with him hina-chan. Just follow my lead"

"alright dog-boy" naruto started, "Kai" naruto said.

Nothing happened.

Nothing happened.

Something clicked inside hinata's head.

Nothing happened.

Hinata then charged naruto and jumped on top of him. Kissing him slowly and passionately.

Naruto, a little shocked by the sudden movement, move his hands to her back and began caressing her back in little circles.

Hinata then got a mischevious smirk into the kiss and shoved her tongue in naruto's mouth.

Naruto was a little surprised and first but not for long as his tongue massaged hers gently.

Kiba was still standing there. Shocked that at what he was seeing, 'was there a genjutsu to make him too less attractive to her or something? Jesus! Wait a minute…'

Hinata, noticing kiba still standing there, made a bold move. She took naruto's hand off of her back, and moved it to her ass.

Naruto was a little surprised but smiled into the kiss.

Then kiba finally reacted, "GET HER OFF OF YOU _DEMON_!" he yelled.

Hinata finally looked up, disconnecting her lips from his, slobber abundant on her chin. But naruto's hand still on her ass as she spoke, "KIBA! He is NOT a demon! He is nice, polite, kind-hearted, patient, loving, and everything you're not. so with all due respect" hinata thought for a polite phrase for a moment…"fuck off, I've waited four years for this". And with that she bounced back down to naruto's lips. Sliding her tongue gingerly in and out of his mouth.

Kiba was still mad, but decided to talk to her later. And left.

After kiba left, hinata got off of naruto and helped him stand up.

"Are you okay naruto-kun? That wasn't out of line was it? I thought it would be a good prank to shock kiba" said hinata to an open mouthed, smiling naruto.

"No, no that was amazing. I thought it was funny when you told him to fuck off" responded naruto.

Hinata then walked back up to him and got very close while seductively twirling her finger on his chest.

"So…. Can you think of anything you might want to do? Anywhere?" said hinata in the most seductive tone she could muster.

"uhh umm uhh" said naruto as a trickle of blood came out of his nose.

Hinata noticed this and said, "Why don't we continue this conversation elsewhere" hinata paused as she grabbed his hand, "like maybe my hotel room?" said hinata with a certain twinkle in her eye.

Naruto's nose continued to bleed as she spoke. 'Why must she say such sexy things?' all naruto could do was nod.

Hinata smirked as she led naruto to her hotel.

A/N: okay guys, that's it. If you want me to do a lemon, I think I can. Feel free to leave it in a _**review**_. Of course along with any comments, questions, or concerns.

I would like to apologise for the long wait. I didn't mean to take so long but I wasn't sure how to write this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it. Also if you have a concern. Please don't put it in and anonymous review, or I will remove it. Also flames will be used for roasting marshmallows goodbye!


	7. Lemonade is made with friction and fun

A jinchuurikis pain chapter 7

A/N: okay, so the reviews are pretty good. I am loving them so far. Except for one, whom, I shall not grace with mentioning in this note.

Ok, so on request of a reviewer, yes just one review can decide whether or not I do something, so get to reviewing. The first part of this chapter will be a lemon. If your up for that sort of this, that's cool. I haven't written one before, so bear with me. I will try not to make it smutty.

_**WARNING: IF YOU AREN'T INTO LEMONS, SKIP DOWN TO THE SAFE ZONE AFTER THE STORY BEGINS**_

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Recap: Minato and kushina are in kumo for negotiations, so naruto's in suna for the chunin exams and things are getting hot and heavy between him and a certain Hyuuga.

Hinata lead naruto to her hotel by holding his hand. As they headed to her hotel. They got a few raised eyebrows and incoherent whispers along the way. Mostly because the thought of a Hyuuga and a kumo nin seemed preposterous because of the attempted kidnapping of their heiress.

Once they arrived, hinata was getting excited. Four years after her confession, she was finally able to claim the prize for her bravery!

Naruto was getting nervous. He had heard many things about sex from his senseis throughout the years. Especially from ero-sennin back when he was in konoha. One year after he left konoha, he was feeling a little homesick and nostalgic so he bought a copy of one of jiraiya's books, _icha icha sexhole_. After reading it he was scared. He was expected to do things….. with his tongue? And where does hinata keep her lady flower so he can douse it with his seeds.

'Wait a minute' he thought, 'where do i get seeds? I hope hinata-chan knows what to do. I don't want any bread right now' (A/N: bun in the oven joke anyone?)

He thought some more, mentally preparing himself for the sexing he was about to receive from hinata.

'What are the handsigns for that tentacle jutsu that one guy did in ero-sennin's book?' he thought.

Meanwhile, hinata was also mentally preparing herself for the hot sexing she was about to enjoy from the love of her life.

'Mhhhmmmm. First I'm going to *naughty thought*. I wonder if it will hurt?' thought hinata.

Then they finally reached hinata's hotel room. They were both very nervous and very excited at the same time.

When hinata opened the door to her hotel room, she walked in silently. Allowing naruto to follow her lead slowly.

When naruto closed the door to hinata's hotel room door. He turned around and was jumped on top of by hinata.

When hinata jumped naruto she immediately made contact with his moist lips. Oh how she loved the taste of his lips, they tasted of cool ramen and love. After about thirty seconds of just connecting lips, hinata slowly licked naruto's bottom lip. As if saying hello to an old friend long gone and asking to enter for a visit.

When hinata's tongue licked his lower lip, naruto panicked silently. He knew this was going to happen sometime tonight, he just thought that when hinata jumped him it was out of love, not lust. He thought they were going to watch a movie on pay-per view first or something resembling a date. But no, she wanted _it_….now.

Naruto slowly creaked his mouth open. Hinata's heart rate soared as the realization hit her.

'it's really going to happen. Oh god yes, I've dreamed of this ever since I saw that picture all that time ago, and now it's going to happen!' hinata thought.

Hinata's tongue dominated naruto's mouth until he remembered what to do in these types of situations as he opened his eyes and started massaging her tongue with his. Hinata moaned with delight at this newest development in their kiss as she smiled into it.

Hinata then leaned back a little bit, never breaking their connection. Forcing naruto to run towards the bedroom in her suite.

They landed on hinata's bed with naruto on top. Hinata's hands started to slowly wander down his front. When she arrived at the start of his pants she hesitated for a moment, as if thinking it over. She them continues to unzip his pants and reach for the current object of focus for her.

Naruto was confused and pulled away from the kiss. "Hinata-chan? What are you doing?" he asked.

Hinata had a confused look and pulled herself out from under him. Disappointment plagued her face.

"Naruto-kun, I am so sorry. I thought… I thought" hinata sighed, composing herself. "I've loved you since we were children, but… ever since you sent me that shirtless picture of yourself in one of your letters. I've felt a new emotion for you. One that's begun to slowly take me over and once I knew you were here. It's been getting stronger ever since" hinata said.

Naruto had a curious look on his face," what emotion is that hinata-chan?" he asked.

Hinata looked at him directly before looking at him abruptly, "lust" she whispered seductively. Leaving her top row of teeth gently on her lower lip.

Naruto perked up, "Me too hinata-chan. But I'm confused. Lust means you want to have sex right? Then why were you reaching for my penis?" he asked.

Hinata giggled, "Oh naruto-kun. Who told you what sex was? Of course I would need your penis" she said.

"What? Don't I need to spray my hot seed all over your lady flower for that to happen? Which reminds me? Where do you keep your lady flower, and microwave. Also, where is your microwave?" naruto asked.

Hinata just laughed in his face. This hurt naruto. Did she not want to have sex with him after all? Was all these past few years with the letters all just a sick joke? What the hell is going on?

After about a minute of laughing hinata spoke, "Oh naruto-kun, who told you that? Your half right I guess. That was a euphemism, my lady flower is my um…" hinata pointed towards her crotch. "and your hot seed is what comes out of your umm.." she pointed to the bulge in his pants.

Naruto was confused, then he thought. That was a book written by jiraiya. Since when did jiraiya know what he was talking about when he was talking about anything?

Naruto then smiled at the realization, "Ok then hinata-chan. I understand. But know I have no idead what sex is. I'm sorry" he said sorrowfully.

Hinata smiled perversely, "Don't you worry about that naruto-kun" she said while laying him down on his back on the bed. "I'm here. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy my ride" she said, lust coating every single word she said.

_**WARNING! HOT SEXING GOING ON FROM HERE ON!**_

Naruto did as he was told. He began to feel a familiar pressure in his crotch while he watched hinata. _She was undressing_.

Once hinata was down to just her panties, she walked over to naruto. Swaying her hips as she walked towards his fun parts.

She smiled before taking his pants off. Her jaw dropped out of pure surprise and anticipation. "Naruto-kun. You're so big! I love it!" hinata said with a smile.

"Yeah I am kind of tall eh hinata?" naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

Hinata giggled before looking back at his penis. He was still somehow a little bit soft looking so she massaged it. She loved the feel of it. '_so smooth'_ she thought.

"Hinata-chan?" naruto looked down at her.

She put a finger to his lips. Silencing him.

'_I guess I should just relax like she told me to'_ he thought.

Once she found him to be sufficiently aroused enough. She playfully licked the tip. Sampling his taste for the first time, thus earning a groan from naruto. 'it tastes good' she thought.

After a few more playful licks along his erect staff sergeant. She pressed her lips around his tip. Trying her hardest not to force him all the way down her throat. He tasted so delicious! Salty yet sweet! Like peanut m&ms. She wanted to tease him.

As she slowly lowered her head down on his erect penis, she opened her mouth so that there was no air getting in her through her mouth.

Naruto groaned to himself as she did this. It felt so warm, so wet, so good!

As soon as his penis tip inside her mouth gently stroked the back of her throat. She slowly backed back up.

She did this a few more times, each time a little bit faster than the last. She did this about three times until she felt him twitch inside of her mouth, and he filled her mouth to the brim with a warm, hot liquid.

Naruto was in a state of pure bliss. Whatever hinata was doing to him. He was loving the feel of it. He hated how slow she was going though, he wanted more dammit! During the third time she drooped down upon him, he felt something summon itself from deep within his testicles. And he felt guilty for not warning hinata about it.

Hinata was pleased and distraught at what was happening to her. Happy because she was able to make the love of her life orgasm so easily. Distraught because she had no idea what to do with the steaming liquid currently residing and continuing to pour into her mouth.

Before hinata could feel the cum hit her throat muscles and without thinking, instinctively swallowed. She was shocked with herself but the sensation felt oddly good to her. And renewed the taste of his love juice in her mouth. She loved the new tastes she was experiencing today! She proceeded to suck and swallow all of the material in her mouth as she continued to suck on naruto's erect friend.

Naruto was wondering what she was doing with all of this weird stuff he was shooting into her mouth as he bagan to feel a new, almost sucking sensation on his penis. All thoughts soon disappeared as she proceeded to lower her mouth down on his penis.

Hinata continued the simple three step process of lower head, lift head, suck up juices until she felt she couldn't swallow much longer and parted her mouth from the object of her desire.

Naruto was in pure bliss. He had experienced a feeling of pure joy over four times before pouring something into hinata's mouth. He had a slight whimper as she removed her head from his crotch. But perked back up again as she headed in for another long kiss.

When they parted from the kiss, hinata moved her breasts to naruto's face.

"Suck on the nipples of my breasts please naruto-kun" she said. Her voice sounded so desperate, so needy.

Naruto obliged almost immediately. He moved his mouth to her supple left breast and began to suck. A light going off in his head from jiraiya's book, he moved his left hand to her rigt breast, and began to massage it.

Hinata was feeling fantastic, naruto's tongue was flicking her nipple of her left breast while his fingers were playing and lightly flicking her other breast. She was in pure bliss as she grabbed naruto's head and squeezed his head. Wanting to let out her feeling of bliss into the atmosphere somehow. Squeezing his head just came natural to her.

When naruto had been having fun. He liked the taste of hinata's breasts. They tasted of cinnamon, love, and just a hint of lavender. He switched his focus on breasts every now and then. Shifting every so often.

After about ten minutes of just licking ,sucking, and flicking hinata's breasts she couldn't take it anymore.

She lifted herself out from above naruto and he looked at her with a look of worry.

She giggled," naruto-kun. That was fantastic, but I think it's time for your main course".

She then gestured to the only article of clothing she had on left. Her panties. There was a massive stain at the crotch and naruto looked worried.

"See what you've done naruto? I think it's high time you took accountability for this" she said sexily.

"What do you mean hinata?" naruto asked worried. Did he hurt her somehow?

Hinata shushed him, "Just be quiet and do as I say. And everything will be fantastic. I promise" she said with a wink.

Hinata then took off her panties and lazily threw them to the side of the bed on the floor. She then positioned herself so that her naughty hole was above his face.

"Now naruto-kun" she started. He pulled his face to her vagina, "lick, suck, fuck, and nibble til I say not to!" hinata commanded.

Naruto was confused, but obliged as he connected the dots quickly and began to lick at the strange vertical smile in between her thighs.

Hinata tightened her clutch on his head. Tightly ruffling his hair as he continued. She grabbed her left breast and began to massage it, drool slowly coming out of the corner of her mouth.

She cheered him on by thrusting her vagina even more so into his face. His nose teasing her at her clitorice as she buckled backwards.

Naruto was enjoying making her squirm on top of him. The mere fact that he could do that to her made him aroused. Whenever she gripped his hair tighter just added on to that fact.

Hinata's sensations were piquing as naruto worked downstairs. She was feeling a warm feeling in her very core. She soon came. And she came, hard.

Before naruto could tell what was going on hinata let out a small moan and a strange gooey liquid shot at his face. At first he was disgusted but then for a curios reason, he licked some. He smiled, it tasted great! He then rammed his face back into his 'work area' making sure that all of the cum would be on her lady part or upper thighs.

Naruto speedily licked up all of then delicious material, arousing hinata once more. She wanted more… now! So she gripped the back of naruto's head with her hand that wasn't already massaging her breast and drove his face back into her fun spot.

Naruto took the hinata and continued. The process continued about one or two times later until hinata told him to stop and wait on the bed for a moment.

Hinata walked back in about two minutes later after applying a few jutsus to help with what she was about to endure. A pain sealing jutsu for when her hymen breaks, this night was about pleasure, not pain. And of course a contraceptive jutsu. She wanted to have naruto's kids. But not until after they were married.

When hinata re-entered the bedroom she looked at naruto with a sexy smile. She was enjoying ordering naruto around. In the real world she was a shy, timid girl. But in the bedroom, she was a commanding mistress!

"Naruto-kun, what we are about to do it actually sex. We had sex before, but not what one would call losing his or her virginity understand. Now I've used some jutsus to help us so I don't get pregnant or feel any pain. But this is your decision too. Are you sure you want to do this?" asked hinata.

Naruto was completely stunned by her beauty. This was the first time he had seen her naked at an admirable distance. He couldn't respond she was so beautiful. He was somehow finally able to muster up a nod.

Hinata saw this and giggled, "is that a yes, naruto-kun. You want to have sex with me?" she asked. 'your eyes say yes, but what does your heart say?' she thought to herself.

Naruto nodded again. Still dazed by her beauty.

Hinata the walked back up to him while he was still lying on the bed. She then climbed on top of him and hovered herself above his sexy friend. She thought she would have to make him harder again but looked down and realized otherwise.

"I love you naruto-kun" hinata said. She then let her legs fall to the side. Allowing herself to fall on top of him, breaking her hymen in an instant.

"Ugh, I love you too, hinata-chan" naruto said as she dropped herself on him.

She looked at him in the eyes lovingly and pulled him into a deep kiss. As she did so she bobbed her rear up and down so she continuously pumped him into her.

Naruto, while in the kiss, picked up on hinata's movements and began thrusting himself into her.

These movements continued until they broke apart from each other in pure bliss.

Naruto groaned when he filled her with his hot liquid.

Hinata moaned as she squirted her hot juice all over naruto's penis, testicles, and surrounding area.

This process continued deep into the night. With naruto and hinata exploring many positions in many areas of the room until they both collapsed on top of each other.

_**HOT SEXINGS OVER WITH! READ ON GENTLEMEN! NOTHING TO SEE HERE!**_

"I love you hinata-chan" naruto said.

"I love you too naruto-kun" hinata responded.

And so they slept there, in each other's arms until they woke up in the morning.

Naruto was woken up by a sound at the door and hinata got up with him. naruto answered the door in his boxers.

When naruto answered the door he saw a slew of genin at the door.

"Naruto-sama, we heard about the akatsuki and came to find you. Why are you here and not your room? And why are we still here? The akatsuki could hurt us, or worse capture you" a genin in front said.

"what? Are you guys seriously afraid? What are you guys? French?" naruto responded.

"But-" the genin was cut off bay naruto.

"Vu lu vu vu che am beck wa se swa?" naruto asked the genin sarcastically.

Someone behind naruto in only naruto's t-shirt and panties spoke up from the kitchen area,"Not now naruto, I'm still a little tired and out of fluids. Gimme twenty minutes!"

The genin looked behind naruto, "Oh look boys! Naruto-sama's got himself a Hyuuga! Good for you naruto-sama!" one genin said.

Naruto grew a scowl on his face as he slammed the door on the genin. "What a bunch of pussies!" naruto said.

Hinata began to sarcastically tear up, "but naruto, I thought mine was enough for you!"

"Oh haha hinata-chan. Now where were we?" naruto said as he walked up to hinata and kissed her lovingly on the lips as she held her cup of coffee to the side.

When they broke apart hinata had a wicked smile on her face, "Hinata I think it's been twenty minutes, don't you?" hinata asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto grinned widely, "Yeah, I think so hina-chan".

Hinata growled, "say my name like that again" she said with a vicious and playful grin on her face.

Naruto growled back, "Hina" naruto moved closer to her ear, "chan" naruto spoke softly into her ear before playfully nibbling on it.

He then carried her into the bedroom for a little morning fun.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of suna, a two man envoy consisting of a blonde haired man and a strange hunchback looking person walked towards to entrance.

"We're going to have fun eh sasori? Two jinchuurikis, one village" the blonde-haired man said. "It's like taking demons from two teenagers eh? Can't wait to show them all the true meaning of art" he continued.

"Shut the hell up and lets do our job deidaria" sasori complained. He hated the blonde-haired clay user and prayed for said nin to die slowly. He was annoying, always going 'Un' and rambling about 'art'. Fuggin psychopath.

"Always the harsh one eh sasori? Well fine, ill scout ahead and while I'm doing that, you can go Un yourself Un!" deidaria proclaimed.

A/N: well that's the chapter guys. Sorry, most of it is a lemon. But by the time I was done writing I realized I had reached near my wordspan. I like to keep it around 3k-5k words. That way the chapters are short enough to where I can update easily a lot, and it isn't so short it pisses off my readers. Also I don't get too stressed out about what to do in the story.

Well if you liked the lemon, let me know. Next chapter will have more plot and less sexings, I promise!

Any comments, questions, concerns, suggestions? Let me know about it in a review! And if you want to laugh a little bit, read my other story. Write a review for it. And I may just update it for once!


	8. Kiba's stupidity

A Jinchuurikis pain chapter 8

A/N: sorry for the long wait guys. I've just been reading a lot of fanfiction. i really have no excuse. Also, on a side note, there will be a long time until I update again as I am going on vacation next week.

Recap: naruto and hinata got down n' dirty in suna. While deidaria and sasori were also headed to suna. Also, minato and kushina were having their regular negotiations in kumo for naruto's return.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Meanwhile, while naruto and hinata were busy handling the beast with two backs:

Minato and kushina were upset. It had been four years since they had seen a single strand of their son's golden locks. Minato of course was feeling extremely guilty, but after enduring kushina's punishments for well over two years, which started with physical and emotional abuse while henged as naruto by the villagers for a year and a half, followed by being forced to step down from his greatest accomplishment as a shinobi, and then forced to sleep on the couch during all this time since his wife's return.

As a little bit of an end to the punishment, kushina punished minato with a withhold from sex. To any bystander this would seem like nothing. But to a man whom hasn't had a sexual release in well over seventeen years, is quite painful. Kushina decided not to give minato any until their son has forgiven minato. The sexual punishment is the worst part of his punishment in minato's eyes. Imagine yourself in his shoes, a man who hadn't had sex in twelve years due to his devotion to his wife, only to have her return, and he COULDN'T ravish her. The worst part is ever since minato stepped down as hokage kushina teased minato by dressing in skimpy lingerie at night. Sometimes she would eat a banana, or a popsicle in front of him as a midnight snack. Just to torture him.

So as minato and kushina sat in the kumo peace room to discuss any possibility of their son's return, while the raikage was talking to minato about some useless drabble about how naruto prefers it in kumo and how he doesn't mind being a weapon. Minato couldn't keep his eyes off of his wife's chest. She had decided to wear a skimpy outfit. As bad as minato wanted it, kushina wanted it almost twice as bad. But she never gave in because of her love and respect for her son was far greater than her lust. But hell, if she was able to get their son back and have him accept minato's apology. She didn't know what she would do. But she would be prepared just in case.

As the raikage talking, an ANBU from the leaf walked in quietly so as not to disturb the talks.

"So as I have told you many, many, many times before minato. I am afraid that your son isn't-" the raikage paused, seeing the ANBU at the door. "Go ahead, whatever it 's is more important" the raikage said.

"Hai raikage-sama" the ANBU responded. Said ANBU then walked towards minato's ear and whispered something.

The former hokage then spoke up, "My apologies raikage-sama, but we are needed elsewhere, you and I both know how these talks will end up. So I will see you about this next month, as will my wife".

The two then abruptly left the peace room. Leaving kushina curious as to what the ANBU said.

"Minato-kun, what did the ANBU tell you? We had the raikage on the ropes. I could sense it!" kushina whined.

The two stopped walking and minato pulled kushina into an alleyway, "Kushina-chan, we just received word from suna. The raikage finally slipped up! According to one, inuzuka kiba, our son is serving as a liaison at the chunin exams in suna!" minato whispered to his wife.

Kushina didn't even take the time to respond. She was just too happy. She could finally get to see her son after four years. They just needed to be sneaky about it. She just jumped and hugged minato.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go get our son!" Kushina replied.

"Right then" minato grinned.

Meanwhile, while minato and kushina headed out to suna:

"Well then, here we are sasori. What were the orders from pein again?" asked deidaria.

"You idiot. Did you honestly forget our orders? We were given the orders not five hours ago" asked sasori.

"Hmph. Well excuse me for getting excited about sharing my art" deidaria retorted.

"God you're useless. Listen well this time. I'm not going to repeat it. We monitor the situation using my puppets and your clay animals. And when we believe the ichibi and kyuubi most vulnerable, we strike. Damned fool" explained the puppet-man.

"So just to be clear…. I am expected to _wait_ for my art to be displayed?...that's horseshit!" barked the rogue iwa-nin.

"Fine by me idiot, I'd love to see you try explaining your reasoning to pein when you choose to attack hundreds, perhaps thousands of visiting shinobi who are still within the village we are trying to attack" said sasori.

"Fine, well when do you suppose I can unleash my glorious art upon this pathetic excuse of a hidden village?" asked deidaria.

Sasori then rapidly pulled out a blade from beneath his cloak and pointed it at deidaria's neck," You may ramble on about that art horseshit all you want. But you shall not insult my homeland, while I left it I still don't hate it. I just want power" explained sasori.

Deidaria just scoffed this off, "Hmph. Whatever. So when will we strike?" asked the slightly frightened but not showing missing iwa shinobi.

Sasori pulled the blade back into his cloak, "We shall do as pein ordered us to. However, my studies of the chunin exams whilst I was here tell me that the best time to strike would be around after the second exam during the one month they give for them training. But we will still observe and wait for a time to strike" explained sasori, never taking his eyes off of his old hometown.

Meanwhile, In hinata's hotel suite:

"Hey hinata-chan" kiba started as he entered the hotel room. "hey no need to worry about that demon, I sent word to konoha about it and no doubt they'll send someone here to guard you so he doesn't bother you or put a genjutsu on you again" said kiba rather calmly.

"Oh I don't think that we need to worry about naruto-kun putting a genjutsu on me. Ever. I think he's still exhausted from earlier" said hinata as she leaned against the doorway into her room of the suite. Wearing only naruto's t-shirt and some panties.

Kiba got a nosebleed from looking at her but quickly pulled himself together," earlier? What do you mean hinata-chan? You beat his traitorous demon ass?"

Hinata giggled," you could say that. Naruto-kun sure has a lot of stamina" hinata said the last sentence to nobody in particular.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean hinata-chan? And why do you keep calling him naruto-_kun _instead of who he really is" kiba said.

Hinata got a tick mark on her forehead, "Oh really kiba-_san_? And who is he really?" asked hinata, trying to keep her anger from seeping out too much.

"Why the kyuubi of course! God you're silly hinata-chan. Say, as long as you're in that sexy outfit, what say me and you-" kiba was cut off by hinata's fist connecting with the top of his head.

"Kiba-_baka_" hinata started venomously, "First off, you're full of more dogshit than I first thought if you think that naruto-kun is the demon. Or a traitor, he left for acceptance, not power or other selfish reasons of personal gain beyond that. Two, whose t-shirt do you think I'm wearing?" asked hinata with as much bottled up fury as she could allow to seep out.

Kiba still had his head stuck in the floorboard from the punch so his voice was muffled," what're you talking about hinata-chan?" kiba then did something he rarely did, he thought. "OH hinata-chan you DIDN'T!" said kiba.

"What Kiba-baka?" hinata started," did I confess my love to him during our first mission when I actually found him in the cabin? Did I send letters to naruto-kun almost every week since he left? Did our parents arrange a marriage for us without him knowing after the first time he said in one of his letters that he loved me?" wondered hinata sarcastically, "Oh wait, I think I know what you mean, yes kiba-baka, I did have sex with naruto-kun. Many, many, many, many times" hinata said with a smile.

Kiba was shocked, "But hinata-chan? I thought you loved_ me_? All of those missions, all that training we did together? You didn't once have feelings for me? Not once?" asked kiba after he pulled his head out of the floor.

Hinata answered abruptly and harshly, "No" hinata paused as she looked at his hurt face, "Kiba-baka, ever since I found out your opinion of naruto-kun I have hated you ever since. No I have never once thought of you as anything more than a teammate. Honestly, if I had to choose between you and shino, I would choose shino over you every time. Because at least he doesn't judge people without looking at It through their point of view first" hinata said venomously.

"But-but-but, hinata-chan, he betrayed the village. He hates the village. He would kill us all if he had the chance" kiba replied.

Hinata sighed out of frustration, "kiba-_teme_, of all the idiots in the village, you are probably among the worst. You and that kakashi-baka. You two don't realize that if naruto-kun wanted to he, could charge down to konoha, take off the seal and pound konoha to the ground. Naruto-kun even has full control over the kyuubi now so if he wanted to do it, he could even do it without dying. But he doesn't" hinata explained.

"But he still betrayed the village, he left us. He left you!" kiba retorted with a renewed vigor.

Hinata sighed once again, "Kiba-teme. Let me wrap this up because I am not going to repeat this, and when I do this conversation will be over. Understood?"

Kiba nodded.

"Good" hinata started, "Now while I understand your confusion. You need to look through his shoes to truly understand ones actions. That is why I believe we should judge others not by their actions, but by their intentions. For while one person may do despicable things, they may be for greater intentions. Such as if someone were to cut in front of you in line. You shouldn't not like that person because they cut in front of you, keeping you from gorging yourself on hot pockets or dog chow or whatever the hell it is you eat. They may be in a hurry, maybe they need to be somewhere or else ,another person may be hurt, sick, or dying. We don't know everyone's circumstances. Naruto-kun didn't leave because he wanted power, or because he wanted to destroy the leaf. He left because he wanted love. And I believe that in the cloud he has received acceptance. In fact earlier a bunch of cloud genin came by here and called him naruto-**sama**. So don't you dare call him a demon_, or_ a traitor in front of me again because_** I will break you**_" hinata said venomously.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me hina-chan" naruto said as he emerged from the bedroom and wrapped his hand around her waist from behind.

"I meant every word of it naruto-kun" hinata said as she reached up and kissed naruto.

Hinata then looked at kiba with flames in her eyes, "Now _leave_".

"O-o-o-o-okay hinata" kiba stuttered out.

When kiba left hinata looked back up at naruto, "Are you ready to go again naruto-kun?".

"Jesus hina-chan, how bad have you wanted it? We've already gone like, seven times this morning" asked naruto.

"Very,_ very_ badly naruto-kun. Now if you need bodily fluids, I'll give you a ten minute break to grab some water. Then, wait for me on the bed. No pants necessary, mmk?" hinata ordered.

"Jesus Christ hinata-chan, by the time you're done with me. I might die from dehydration" naruto teased.

"Just for that. Make it 5 minutes" hinata retorted.

"What ever happened to that extremely nervous and shy little girl that confessed her love to me in that cabin four years ago?" asked naruto.

"Don't worry naruto-kun. I'm still her. Just not in the bedroom. Now, just for that. Pants off now. Wait for me on the bed I'll be out in two minutes. Don't think about eating anything. Ramen has a lot of salt and I can't have you cramping up on me" hinata ordered.

Naruto sighed, "Fine, just let me drink some water or something while I wait".

"Fine. Now, pants off, here's your water, on the bed" ordered hinata.

Meanwhile, while hinata was beating some sense into kiba: 

"Here we are kushina-chan, suna" said minato.

"Finally, you get to apologise to our son" said kushina.

Twenty minutes later, about the time naruto and hinata started up again.

Kushina and minato were walking around suna, asking about their son when they found kiba.

"Inuzuka kiba!" yelled minato.

Kiba was startled by the voice until he responded after scrambling in the stool he was sitting in at a local bar/restaurant.

"Y-y-yes minato-sama, what're you doing here?" asked kiba.

"We are looking for our son. We got word of your message. We are eternally grateful. Do you know where he is?" asked kushina.

"Why do you want to know? So you can kill him? You'd be doing the world a favor" asked kiba.

Kushina was fuming. Minato held her back with him and a clone of himself to keep her from charging the inuzuka.

Kiba got scared so he lied, "Hey, hey, hey, I was just kidding. Why do you want to know where he is?"

Kushina was calmed down by minato whispering soothing words into her ear. She was still mad but not enough to kill the inuzuka.

"I wish to apologise to him. Hopefully he will be willing to come back home with us" said minato.

Kiba was angered by this response. 'If that_ demon_ comes back to the village with hinata, I'll never get a chance with her' he then came up with a plan. If he could get the former hokage and his wife to walk in on the demon and the Hyuuga heiress, he could get them to hate the demon. Or at least vice-versa. Either way, the demon wouldn't be returning to konoha.

"Yeah, I know where he is. He's in my hotel room. We had drinks last night and he just passed out on the couch. He should still be there. I left him there about twenty minutes ago. Here's the room key. I'm sure I can find hinata-chan here somewhere and get her to let me borrow her room key" said kiba as he handed them the key to getting their son back.

"Thank you, thank you thank you" said kushina. Then she remembered what he said near the end, "Wait, hinata-chan is here?"

"Yeah why?" kiba asked.

"Oh no reason" said kushina as she smiled back at her husband.

"Hinata will be so happy when she realizes her fiancée is here!" kushina said to her husband as they walked towards the konoha embassy.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the hotel suite.

Kushina sighed, "You ready minato?"

"Been ready for four years now" replied minato with a smile.

"Okay then" started kushina, "here we go".

Kushina opened the door. And low and behold what does she see. Naruto had hinata sprawled over the loveseat, naruto slowly pushing his mass into her.

"AHHHHH god yes" screamed hinata. Whom was in too much bliss to hear the door open.

First kushina was too shocked to say anything, then she was embarrassed, followed by a hint of pride, finally she remembered who and what she was looking at.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH yelled kushina.

The two lovers then released a massive eep and rolled over onto the loveseat and covered themselves with a blanket.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you think you're doing here?" yelled naruto.

"Way to go son. I'm so proud" clapped minato.

"What the hell? Ero-sennin?" asked naruto out loud.

Minato's face fell as naruto said that and kushina started laughing. Something she hadn't done in a very long time.

"No, naruto-kun. I am afraid that your parents walked in on us" explained hinata.

"What the hell? My parents?" naruto then collected himself as he fully recovered from being forced from pulling himself out of hinata.

"Dammit, I thought raikage-sama told you two idiots that I don't want to be a weapon for konoha. I hate konoha, and I hate you two" complained naruto as he pulled his boxers on.

Minato and kushina were crushed. Their own son, their goal for the past four years, hated them. They were so crushed that kushina started crying and minato visibly winced.

"Oh naruto-kun, is that what they told you? No, no my love. I am afraid that isn't true at all. For the past four years or so, minato-sama and kushina-sama here have gone to kumo at least once every three months or less to get you back. They love you very much and they want you back home. I want you back home." Hinata told naruto.

"I'm sorry hinata. But that place is no home for me. Home is where people think of you. And while you may think of me. And you will always be my home. I cannot return to you when you live in a place where people scorn their heroes, and abuse the legacy of those heroes. I have too many bad memories there. And besides, my parents hate me and want to use me as a weapon" explained naruto.

"We don't want to use you as a weapon naruto-chan. That must be some sort of lie made up by the raikage to keep you to himself. I understand your hatred of the villagers. But give them time and I'm sure they'll come around. Like the people in kumo right? They know of your jinchuuriki statusright? As for your father he feels incredibly guilty he walked around as you in the village for a year and a half after you left every day. He knows your pain. And so he feels terrible for allowing them to treat you the way that they did" kushina explained.

"Mom, as much as I know you think he knows my pain. He doesn't know the pain of your own father hating you. Neglecting you, calling you a demon behind your back." Naruto turned to look at minato, "That's right _dad_, I spent quite a lot of time underneath the floorboards of the hokage meeting room. I know what you think of me! And as far as I think you can go fuck yourself!" naruto finished.

"Naruto-kun "Minato got on his knees in front of naruto, "I am truly sorry. I understand your hatred. I truly do. I was no father to you when you lived in konoha. I neglected you, hated you, and called you a demon. But you must believe me naruto-kun, I feel incredibly guilty and sorry for it. I know the pain that the villagers put you through. The beatings, the overpricing of goods, and people kicking you out of their stores. Believe me when I say I passed a law forbidding such treatment and outlawed those goddamned stickers the shopkeepers placed on their windows. I was nowhere near a father to you when you needed one. but please, if you let me. I will be the greatest father I can be to you for the rest of my natural life. Naruto-kun, please believe me when I say I am sorry and I beg your forgiveness" pleaded minato.

"I-I-I-I….I need to think this out. I'll see you later hinata-chan. I love you" said naruto as he picked up his clothes and left before putting them all on.

After naruto left hinata had put most of her clothes back on. Minato and kushina blushed but kushina eventually broke the silence.

"So I take it you told him…..about the arranged marriage?" asked kushina.

"Ummm no. not yet. I was going to tell him tomorrow. I don't know when I will tell him now" said hinata as she looked down and blushed.

Minato then spoke up, "So.. you just…..you know….without telling him. I'm sorry if he wasn't a perfect gentleman and brought it up himself" .

"Ummmm actually ummmm uhhhhh it was ummmmm" hinata said with a massive blush.

"Oh hinata-chan. It was your idea? You naughty little girl. Taking my son's cherry" kushina smiled.

Hinata didn't respond to what kushina said at all for five seconds. She just stood there. Her eyes then closed and she fell backwards before kushina caught her.

"Why must you tease her kushina?" asked minato.

"What? I can't tease my future daughter-in-law?" said kushina.

A/N: okay guys, that's it! Next chapter is where the action happens. Not much though. I'm horribly bad at writing action scenes. I don't really like reading them either. If it were up to me this would be all fluff.

So please leave all questions, comments, ideas, and concerns in the form of a review.

Thanks for reading guys. Sorry again for the long wait! Hopefully it was worth it!


	9. Frustrations of a long dead family

A jinchuurikis pain chapter 9

**A/N: hey guys, sorry about the long wait. I had a terrifying time in Florida. Went to a drive thru prostitution service a buddy recommended to me, called coming and going. If it makes you feel better let's just say I got crabs and didn't have to dig that far in the beach to get some. **

**Again sorry for the long wait, but vacation is vacation is vacation. And I am really fucking tired right now so here we go.**

Recap: Naruto and hinata were walked in on by naruto's parents after kiba knew what was going on and somehow thought it would break naruto and hinata up. Needless to say, they were pretty damn proud. But didn't show it. Anyway, afterwards naruto and his parents got in an argument about why he left the leaf. His parents tell him that they love him. naruto then ran out. He is now torn.

_Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, hinata, masashi kishimoto does. Slave owning bastard._

_**Twenty minutes After The NaruHina/MinaKush Confrontation**_

Hinata was walking out of the hotel slowly with Uzumaki kushina and the Yondaime hokage solemnly. All was quiet until kushina decided it best to break the silence.

"So… how was he?" asked kushina bluntly.

Hinata blushed and fainted promptly.

"KUSHI-CHAN!" yelled minato. As kushina grabbed the embarrassed jounin and put her on her back.

"What? I meant emotionally, like how is he doing? Obviously she kept in contact with him, I'd hope. And after our little confrontation, he's surely in a different state. God you hang out with jiraiya too much minato. Starting to rub off on you" Kushina paused, then thought about what she said, "you know what I mean" kushina finished. She then mumbled something barely audible to herself along the lines of, 'perverts, all of 'em.

About five minutes later, hinata came too. Remembered what her beloved's mother asked, blushed, and proceeded to get off said mother's back.

"He was excellent" hinata mumbled.

At first the two parents didn't know what she was talking about. They then remembered, and spat out water they didn't know they were drinking out of their canteens.

"No, we meant. How was he doing, before" kushina paused, trying to think of the best way to phrase: 'forcing him into and emotional conversation with no pants on'.

"that" kushina finished.

"Oh ano, he was fine. Just fine" hinata finished with a massive perverted grin on her face.

"Well do you think he will come back with us?" asked minato.

Hinata shook her head, "I don't know minato-san, he seemed torn when he left earlier. So it could go either way I guess. I told him of what you did when he left konoha. But I don't think that's enough for him. with all due respect you caused him a great deal of pain, minato-san" hinata finished. Making sure to not use the 'sama' when referring to her beloved's father for his treatment of said loved one.

Minato sighed, "I know. I completely regret it. I know that doesn't make up for anything. But if I could I would go back and change everything that happened. Give naruto the life he deserved. A normal one. unfortunately that's all it will ever be, a whim. I cannot give naruto a normal life. I can only hope for the best at this point. As much as it pains me to say it. He has long since outgrown the need for parental love, support. But It seems that you, hinata. Can give him some support and love that I know he so craves. When I put the seal upon naruto I had no idea what it would do to his future. I believed that through the power of the kyuubi, he could overpower the evils of the world. And bring about a great change to our ninja world. Little did I think that he very well could have become the world's most amazing shinobi with the only power that cannot be sealed. Love" finished minato.

"We will never know that now minato-kun. What's done is done. All we can do is sit, hope, and pray for the best." kushina said as she kissed her saddened husband's cheek.

"Yes, I don't think that you were all wrong though minato-san. From the letters that we send each other, naruto-kun has already killed several members of the akatsuki by himself. Kumo, with its three jinchuuriki it is prime target. He has already killed the members Hoshigaki Kisame, Kakuzu, and hidan. Unfortunately Uchiha itachi escaped. All three were killed by naruto-kun personally. Either by himself, or with the assistance of bee-san. All by using the power of the kyuubi. So I seems you weren't all wrong, if that helps" hinata told her love's father.

Minato's expression lightened after he heard what hinata had to say. Although he wouldn't be able to be forgiven by his son, at least his assumption when sealing the kyuubi into his son was correct.

Kushina was about to speak again when a white blur approached them. It was inuzuka kiba. And he was wearing the most smug smile on his face. As if he had won something.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" kiba asked rhetorically in a smug tone. "Hokage-sama, kushina-sama. I'll take the demon whore back with me to konoha, no need to bother you with the proceedings of her banishment and/or execution." Kiba finished by placing his hands in his elbows. He wore a mask of smugness as he spoke.

Kushina and company were raving mad.

"Hinata-chan, would you like to have the first go at him?" asked kushina.

"No, thank you kushina-sama, I already had a go at him when he visited my suite earlier. You go ahead" suggested hinata.

"Thank you very much hinata-chan. You'll make a great daughter-in-law" kushina said.

Hinata fainted.

"Dammit kushi-chan. You knew she would do that, didn't you?" asked minato.

"We can't have witnesses minato-kun" said kushina as she pounded her way towards the dog-lover.

Kiba, at this time, was somewhere else entirely. After his boisterous claims and questioning, he was currently imagining receiving his own harem of women once he returned the demon traitor's slut to konoha. And he would have her spared only if she would give him a-

Kiba's thoughts were cut off by a fist to the face. Courtesy of an angry kushina. Correction, a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very pissed off kushina.

The beating continued for around ten minutes until kushina felt he had enough for the insult. Every now and then minato would chime in after he had propped hinata against a wall. The most unfortunate of which involved what could only be described as a crude combination jutsu of the thousand years of death and rasengan.

"NOBODY! And I mean NOBODY! Calls my baby boy a demon, or sweet little hinata-chan a slut. Do you understand me? If I even hear _rumors_ of you, or anybody else personally insulting my baby or hinata-chan over there again. I will take my legendary katana and shove it so far up your ass you will taste my cold steel for a month out of sheer trauma . And believe you me, I have done that before many a time. And do you know what the hardest part of doing that is?" asked kushina.

Kiba shook his head while drenched in fear.

Kushina got close to his ear and whispered loudly enough for him to get the point, "The hardest part…the HARDEST part." kushina paused, "is cleaning the shit and fear off of my katana afterwards" kushina finished with a smile.

Minato, who was watching this while holding a still very passed out hinata, saw an impressively large stain appearing on the front of kiba's pants crotch. He chuckled.

As kushina stood up from the huddled form that was kiba, she said something, "Oh, and if you mention any of this, or my son's involvement with hinata. I will do to you what the Senju clan did to rapists before konoha's stupid laws were created" kushina threatened.

Kiba was so wrapped in fear that he allowed the curiosity to get the better of him, "Wha-wha-what di-di-did they d-d-d-d-do. T-t-t-to rapists, that is?" Asked kiba.

Kushina smiled to herself before minato could answer, "They would take the shaft of ones penis, and make long, thin cuts all down the shaft with a senbon or kunai. Then, they would take said penis, and dip it in the largest fire ant pile they could find. And then, they would stick it in the ant pile for twenty minutes, or until the rapist passed out or died from pain or blood loss. Then they would heal the rapist just barely enough to keep him alive, much like the doctors used to do to my son, and cut off tiny slices of his flesh all over his body, and they would get the aburame clan, whom were allies at the time, to gather an entire army of ants, and they would coat the rapists entire body in ants. Then, and only then, would they be allowed to die. If they lived, they were considered forgiven. If they died, their bodies were to be used as fertilizer" Minato informed.

Kiba passed out immediately after out of pure fear.

Minato and kushina maniacally chuckled while hinata started coming to.

**Elsewhere: two weeks later**

Naruto sat alone, in the park. His thoughts overtaking him.

'why did they say those things to me? Do they really want me back? Not just to use as a weapon? I know hinata-chan loves me and wants me there, but I'll keep my promise to her on her birthday. But should I go back now? No, the people definitely still hate me in konoha. Just look at how kiba reacted to learning about mine and hinata's relationship. And my father? How can he say he loves me? He ignored me and called me a demon behind my back. God I don't know what to believe anymore. Maybe I should have listened to mom then about staying at the cabin. But can she blame me? I only knew her for four hours and I didn't know whether or not she was an ANBU. Hinata tells me that they do love me now. But can I forgive my father? He was so vicious to me as a child. I just wanted acceptance, I just wanted to be held, to be comforted. It would be okay if he was dead, but he's not. its hurts to be alone and hated, but I think it hurts even more to be alone in your own family. I don't know what to believe. I know one thing, I don't hate him. he's just an ignorant bastard. It's not like he threatened to kill one of my precious people, not that I have many to begin with. I would say my list of precious people is incredibly small. Even for someone so young as me. There's hinata-chan of course, then bee-sama, and…raikage-sama? I don't know about him. if he was just lying to me about my parents all these years, I don't think he's very precious to me. Or that I am to him.' naruto thought.

"Ugh just what the hell am I supposed to do?" naruto asked to nobody in particular.

'I remember as a child, the time I gave up on trying to be accepted in konoha. I think I was five. Or seven, or whatever. It's all a blur. It was the day after my birthday, and the villagers had beaten me, yet again. I didn't expect a birthday present. I gave up on expecting gifts when I was four. Christmas, my birthday. Nothing. Whatever, that doesn't matter now. Anyway, I remember, I was sitting in the hospital, and my father came in. he just took one look at me, he said one word. I think he thought I was passed out because he said it loud enough for me to hear, but not loud enough to wake me up. He said one thing, that one word destroyed what was left of my spirit and joyousness as a child.

_Pathetic_

He said it as though I was some disgrace for having my ass handed to my but a bunch of citizens and ANBU. Can I forgive him for that? Can I forgive him for taking away my childhood? I don't know. If he wandered through konoha as me for a year and a half he must know a taste of my pain. But does he know the part that comes from having your own family reject you and hate you in your time of need. I don't know. I just don't know. I don't hate him though, I don't think I can really hate anybody' naruto remembered and pondered.

**Elsewhere **

"The kyuubi is vulnerable" sasori said.

"So is the shukaku Un" deidaria reported.

"Let's begin" sasori said.

**General POV**

An explosion was heard in the tower of the kazekage. And a blonde man was seen in akatsuki robes flying around on a huge white owl.

Naruto just dodged a blade that was about to slice his neck. He turned his attention to the figure. It was a wooden puppet in a cloak. Naruto quickly went into stage one kyuubi mode (A/N: what naruto can currently do in the manga). He quickly looked at the puppet, and rather than defeating the puppet recklessly like a buffoon. He followed the chakra strings that held the puppet in place.

After about five minutes of running and being chased by the puppet, he found the source of the chakra strings.

"Sasori of the red sands I presume?" naruto said as he finally destroyed the puppet with a rasengan.

"So you're the kyuubi jinchuuriki that killed my comrades. Not that I cared for them. It appears you're more powerful than I thought. Good, its been a while since I've experienced a challenge."

And so the battle raged. Until finally, gaara was captured by deidaria.

"C'mon now sasori, my art already got me the kazekage. You telling me you're stumped by a mere jounin? Your art must suck!" laughed deidaria.

"Kazekage-sama!" yelled naruto.

**Kage bunshin no jutsu **

Naruto summoned around ten clones to deal with sasori. he threw a hirashin kunai at the clay bird deidaria was riding.

**Hirashin no jutsu**

Naruto appeared next to deidaria and immediately had a mini rasenshuriken for deidaria.

Deidaria received a direct hit. Thus destroying his chakra flow on a cellular level and killing him. Thus causing all the clay deidaria was using to harden. Naruto quickly pulled gaara out of the clay bird and jumped off of it onto the ground below.

Unfortunately sasori had just finished off naruto's clones and decided to head in for the kill with a long dagger.

Naruto wasn't able to notice this as he had other things distracting him.

Good for him some other people were watching this and one decided to take action.

When naruto turned around he saw two things before he was frozen in shock.

One: there was a blade, most likely poison coated, headed for him.

Two: a yellow flash.

Naruto froze in shock after seeing his father literally take a dagger for him. his mind went blank and his vision went red.

**I've got this kit, you've got other things to worry about.**

When naruto came to, he was in a hospital bed in suna. And hinata was standing over him.

For the remainder of the exams a few things happened, naruto spent most of his time alone. But when he didn't, they were telling hinata how much he loved her.

Another thing was the kumo-suna alliance was cemented in an agreement after the chunin exam finals.

Same goes for the konoha-suna alliance. As per the heroics of the Yondaime hokage that saved not only the life of naruto, but also the life of the kazekage. Who was still out cold in naruto's arms at the time of said heroics.

Currently, the kumo envoy of genin were sent home. Awaiting the guidance of naruto.

"Hinata-chan, I want you to know that I love you so very, very much. And I will keep my promise to you. I still don't exactly know what it is your favor is. But I will do it for you. I don't exactly know what to do about what my parents want. I'm honestly still a bit torn. but no matter what happens. Know that I love you, and will miss you" naruto said.

The couple then shared one last kiss. The kiss was one of love, and sorrow. Both eyes were closed but still allowed a single tear to escape while they were connected by each other's lips.

"I'll miss you hinata-chan. I love you." Naruto said with puffy eyes.

"I love you too naruto-kun. And I'll miss you too" hinata responded.

And with that kiss finished all onlookers from the leaf and cloud departed from the sand to their perspective homes.

**A/N: okay guys that's it. I am sorry for the long wait. I know this chapter is short I'm sorry but I'm still a little hazy for ideas from Florida. Also known as god's waiting room. **

**So, as usual, any comments, questions, concerns, suggestions. Be sure to leave in the form of a review. If I like a suggestion of yours I will be sure to mention you. If you're confused, please ask me, don't flame me. As I am sure it can be fixed if there are any holes in my story. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Naruto's Philosophy

A jinchuurikis Pain Chapter 10

A/N: Hello boys. I'm sorry for the long update distance, but let me be honest here in saying that I do have college classes. And with college classes comes what? Yes boys and girls, homework and bitchy parents. Lots and lots of bitchy parents. So as per with most authors my age, expect less updates than usual. I will try to write when I can and want to. But I am afraid that that won't be nearly as often as some of you would like. And for this I apologise.

Thank you very, very much for the reviews.

Recap: akatsuki attacked suna, minato saved naruto from a poisoned sword courtesy of sasori. and the chunin exams ended.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the property of masashi kishimoto that is naruto. But if he wants to lend me some of the bing bong money from it. I will not reject and if need be, sing queen songs in Japanese lyrics to get some. Just putting that out there random executives.

**In the raikage's office: after the initial report of the chunin exam mission**

Naruto had just finished briefing the raikage of the events of the chunin exams in suna. The reward was a pay increase and a pat on the pack from the raikage. He is a tool after all. Why should a weapon receive further incentive?

As naruto was finishing giving his report, naruto was contemplating whether or not to submit the knowledge that he knows of the raikage's lying to him about the intentions of his parents.

The raikage however was curious, as naruto had finished his report a good few moments ago and yet naruto was still standing in his office. The kage's curiosity got the better of him.

"Yes naruto? Is there anything else?" questioned the veteran of the third shinobi war.

This was the moment of truth for naruto. It was now or never. The raikage's curiosity was peaked. He had mentioned in the mission report that he had bumped into his parents while in suna. If he didn't bring it up now, the raikage could form a plan after he left in case he brought it up later to remove the leverage he now had. It took a moment for naruto to muster up enough courage to move the muscle currently quivering in his mouth.

"I-I know of my parents true intentions from the peace summits. I have heard this from the horse's mouth as well as a reliable source." Naruto quickly responded.

"I see….what does this change? Do you now wish to return to konoha to entertain yourself with delusions that if you return to konoha you will be met with open arms and a smile? Even after the years of neglect and abuse you sustained on their behalf?" asked the raikage. His attention now solely on naruto.

"No, raikage-sama. However, this development has brought a theory to my mind that I can't help but shake. Perhaps you could assist me in trying to understand if my idea holds merit or not even within your seasoned eyes." Propositioned naruto. Now over his nerves thanks to the manners and proper speech classes given to him by yugito upon his return from training with bee.

The raikage was once more, overcome by curiosity, "Then please. Enlighten me, naruto. What pray tell. Is your theory?" asked the raikage.

"Well, as I was on my way back here from suna during the chunin exams. I was able to understand this. My father: once, the very object of my pain and suffering as well as my mental abuse, which of course was washed down with the physical abuse of the villagers, was caused and/or allowed by him. obviously, he easily made my top list of haters back when I was in konoha. However, in a span of four short years. Not only was he begging my forgiveness, but he also placed his life on the line to protect mine. Something done only out of love, if I understand correctly. So, with this in mind. If the former leader of a great shinobi village, once considered if not still considered. The most powerful shinobi on earth. Was to see the error of his ways and apologise. What would it take to have an entire village filled to the brim with lesser shinobi to turn around. And then it hit me. A grand gesture of good will and forgiveness. To be honest, I had long since forgiven the ignorant villagers. You see, I am a man. Whom judges others based upon their intentions. Not their actions, for instance, if a man were to cut in line at a grocery store, others would get mad. They would scorn him for trying to break the rules society has set for us. However, we don't all know the circumstances of said person breaking this rule. Maybe he is buying medicine and his wife is in desperate need or else she will suffer more? We do not know. And yet we assume he is doing these things out of pure disregard of the rules. To put into perspective. I do not hate the villagers of konoha for what they did to me. True, it was wrong, very, very, wrong. However they did not wish to punish and torture _me_, namikaze naruto, but instead the biju that I shelter. There are only two or three unforgivable acts to me in this world. Murder, rape, and suicide. For those are the most selfish of human acts. And cannot be justified no matter what the intentions." Naruto finished.

"What are you suggesting we do then naruto?" asked the raikage.

"We form an alliance with the leaf. While we are still shaky with the Hyuuga dealings from previous years, we needn't worry about that anymore by the way I have an informant that tells me all those harboring hatred towards us no longer feel that way towards us in the Hyuuga clan, we still should be able to form an alliance. We and konoha recently cemented an alliance with suna. There they praise jinchuuriki. They even made theirs their kage. As do we here, where we are address our jinchuuriki with the sama suffix. If we are able to cement these feelings into the leaf. Then jinchuuriki all over will flock to our lands seeking acceptance. As I did when I ran from konoha. Our combined forces will become the supreme power in the world. Soon, in an attempt to keep up, Iwa and kiri will then soon follow. And the world shall one day reach true peace. This is my theory." Stated naruto boldly.

"I see? And what would the terms of this treaty be?" asked the now intrigued raikage.

"For now, we will hold off on the treaty. In two months, I will make my return to konoha as we agreed upon when I first got here. During that time, I will gauge people's reactions to myself under the disguise of just another simple kumo-nin. Expecting them to welcome me back with open arms so soon seems a tad too much to ask for right now. If they show me hostility. Then we will proceed on with the plan on an iwa front. However, I will bring back a small prize should the villagers react to me negatively. I will keep that a surprise for now raikage-sama. No need to get excited over something not guaranteed." Naruto playfully winked at his leader before continuing.

"Should the villagers accept me in my kumo disguise, we will open in negotiations. In this treaty there will be two terms. One: I will take the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and konoha jounin as my bride. And two: I will move to konoha to act as a liaison to our great country." Naruto finished with a smile.

"Really? And you think you can get the Hyuuga to agree to that? It is known to us that the Hyuuga heiress has been rejecting marriage proposals since she was thirteen. What makes you believe she will agree to this marriage?" asked the raikage.

"Simple. She has fallen madly in love with me." Naruto replied without missing a beat.

"Really? And what makes you think that?" the raikage asked skeptically.

"Did bee never tell you in my reports of how every so often I would exchange in letters mysteriously?" asked naruto.

The raikage nodded.

"Those were letters shared between myself and hinata-chan. She confessed her love of me whilst I was running from konoha. The promise I made to return was to her. During my trip there, on the final day, I will propose marriage to her. She will no doubt accept." Naruto replied.

"What makes you so sure she wasn't lying? That the return promise isn't just a trap to get you to return to pay for betraying konoha?" asked the raikage.

"Well, if she was lying, which she wasn't. then it is also very logical that she be required to accept. Based off of the sheer amount of ummm "Strenuous activities" we participated in during the chunin exams. It is very possible she may be pregnant. Of course this is a theory. But as we all know the contraceptive jutsu is not 100% foolproof. We all hear the stories in those gossip magazines the womenfolk seem to enjoy." Naruto finished.

"Very well. And I suppose if she is not pregnant, and she refuses. We shall still go on with the treaty, just a less radical one yes? And then again of course if she is pregnant, all children the two of you may have will be loyal citizens of kumo yes?" asked the raikage.

"Yes to both." Responded naruto.

"Fantastic. Is this all you wish to share with me at this time?" asked the raikage.

"Hai"

"Dismissed"

**Meanwhile, with the konoha envoy**

A group of three shinobi hung around in the back of the group slowly and talking in hushed tones to avoid their taboo discussion from reaching foreign ears.

"You think he will come back when he comes to visit you and fulfill your promise hinata-chan?" asked kushina quietly.

"I don't know. But I'm really tired. And my stomach hurts. Minato-sama could you please carry me? I don't mean to intrude but I am just so exhausted for some reason." Asked hinata.

"Why of course hinata-chan." Replied minato with a smile.

"My, my, hinata-chan. I think I know why you're so tired and your stomach hurts" kushina playfully teased.

"What? What do you think is wrong with me?" pleaded hinata.

"All that ridiculous amount of love-making you did with my son seems to have caught up with you! Who knows, you might even be pregnant!" teased kushina.

Suddenly hinata got very panicked," oh no, no, no, no, no, NO! I can't be pregnant. Not that I don't want naruto-kun's child someday but my clan would be furious! I am supposed to be a virgin until I am wed. if they even found out I lost my virginity then they would be furious and might even throw me into the branch family!"

"Calm down hinata, even if you are pregnant, which you're not, your father would never throw you into the branch family. He loves you too much. You and I both know that." Minato soothed.

Hinata visibly calmed down.

"But what about the Hyuuga council?" asked kushina.

There was a long quiet.

"Who the fuck told you there was a Hyuuga council?" hinata asked bluntly

Kushina then thought. She couldn't ever remember hearing of a Hyuuga council before.

"I dunno" said kushina.

Minato laughed, "god kushina-chan, next thing you know you're gonna think there's a konoha civilian council or something!"

"Hey, I'm not that stupid minato-kun!" kushina said as she stuck her tongue out.

A/N: Well, there you go! Sorry for the short chappy! I'm kind of out of it right now. And all my effort was sorta piled into that raikage-naruto scene. Hopefully the next chapter is longer.

Also, that last part is just me making fun of most fanfictions I've read in which they insist that there is a Hyuuga and civilian council in konoha. I've seen enough naruto to know that that is complete horseshit.

Also, on a more personal note. To all those that want to put rape into your story. Please don't. I really hate rape and rapists. It's not cool and you can get emotional dilemma's without putting that terrible image in my head. If you do include rape. Make it a minor character and had the rapist have them punished through penis torture (i.e: cutting off little strips of flesh then feeding it to the ants) then kill them. Also its just fucking unsettling whenever I hear about it. Like I was totally about to bone my girlfriend, then there was a story about a rape on the tv, and then she said there was noo way.


	11. Tensions rise, hearts broken

A Jinchuuriki's Pain chapter 11

**A/N**: Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry that the update has taken so long. I don't have any excuse but I was busy being dumped by my girlfriend and my incredibly crazy college classes. That leaves little time to write and even less time to think of a continuation of this story.

I'll be honest with you, I don't like this chapter. It takes place in the months before naruto goes to konoha for hinata/treaty negotiations. For all those that question my love for kumo, who doesn't love kumo? Hell, half of the bad things they do (have done) are completely fictional and from this site. I sent naruto to kumo because they relatively respect jinchuurikis there. Hell, they call bee, "sama". So it was either there or Iwa. Knowing of their hatred for minato, I think that naruto would've been killed on the spot regardless of why he went there.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own naruto. But I'm working' on it! $15.27 and going' strong! Look out kishimoto!

**Recap**: Hinata might be pregnant, and naruto negotiated an agreement for a treaty to be formed with konoha while talking with the raikage.

_**Konoha: Hokage tower: Guest bedroom #13: 2 hours after The chunin exam envoy returned**_

Hinata was crying on the bed she was given to rest in after she returned from sand on the back of the Yondaime hokage. She was clutching something with all of her might and continued to increase her iron grip on it as she sobbed her heart out. The thing she was clutching was not an item of comfort. No, far from it.

It was a pregnancy test.

She had gotten it from a discreet drug store outside of town on their return back during a rest break for food. She purchased it after all of kushina's teasing on the way back. She thought back to her nausea, her fatigue, and her increasingly sore feet over the past two weeks.

As hinata was thinking of her last two weeks of her month in suna the door to her guest room opened revealing a very distressed looking red-haired woman.

"Hinata-chan?" inquired kushina, "are you alright, what are you holding?"

Kushina slowly sat down on the side of the bed and retrieved was the trembling Hyuuga was holding.

"Oh honey" kushina said as she enveloped hinata in a tight, warm embrace.

Hinata continued to sob, but did so in the shoulder of her love's mother.

"It's okay honey, shhhh. It's okay. Everything will be okay. Naruto will show up sooner or later and make it all better" kushina replied.

Hinata looked up at the uzu woman," y-y-you re-re-really thi—th-thiink so?" sobbed hinata.

"Of course hinata-chan, in fact. Before I got here, I heard that there was a kumo messenger that just got outside the gates. Maybe he's letting us know naruto will be here soon. " kushina cooed as she tightened her embrace on her would-be daughter-in-law.

And so for a few minutes they just sat there in a comforting embrace. After a few moments kushina's curiosity got the better of her.

"I just want to know hinata" kushina paused, thinking of what to say, "Why were you so sad about a negative pregnancy test? Shouldn't you be happy that you're not pregnant?"

Hinata stiffened at the question, but sat up and sucked it up. "Well… kushina-sama. During the trip home, I just kept thinking, and thinking, and thinking" hinata paused, and bit her lip. Looking away from kushina, ashamed, "We live in the very unpredictable world of ninja. Both naruto-kun and myself are ninja. Knowing that.. one or both of us could die at any time. And if I were to lose naruto-kun. I don't know what I'd do. I just kept thinking. Maybe if that were to happen. A baby would help me cope, give me a reason to keep going. And if for some ungodly reason, we both were to die. Than I would be able to go to the afterlife with a smile on my face knowing that I left a token of my love would be left on this earth. And that he or she would know that their parents loved them. At least for a little while." Hinata said.

"I understand completely hinata-chan. I don't know what I'd do if I left this earth with naruto-chan not knowing I loved him. when I came back, and I learned of how he was treated. It tore me up inside. When he slept that night that I ran into him. I waited until he fell asleep and I went into the bathroom and cried…..just…cried." kushina responded.

Kushina saw the sympathetic gaze that hinata gave her. And stopped on what she was saying. Trying to change the subject .

"You know hinata-chan. I have another child." Kushina breathed out.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, then transformed into joy, "You're pregnant kushina-sama? Congratulations! Naruto will be so happy!"

"No. hinata-chan. I'm not pregnant. In fact, since I returned I haven't had sex with minato-kun. I'm waiting until naruto returns to konoha. We both are." Kushina paused, "No, hinata-chan. My other child is out there somewhere. It was during the time that a foul man tricked me and made me to believe I was a bandit. He's dead now. That foul man. I killed him when I got my memories back shortly after my return" kushina said.

"Unfortunately, while I was under the belief I was a bandit, I fell in love with him. he didn't love me though. He did but, not as much as he lead on. Don't get me wrong, he didn't force himself on me. I am far too protective to allow myself to be raped. No… I fell in love with him after three years traveling with him. In our love-making. We conceived a child. But we both knew that the life of a bandit isn't the life for a child. So we gave her up. She was so beautiful hinata-chan. I miss her so much." Kushina felt a warm tear leak out of her eye.

"Since I came back, I have wanted to go to her, talk to her. Hold her. Tell her how sorry I am. But I realized that by doing that I would just be uprooting her life. But with all this mess going on….." kushina paused, thinking, "I am going to go to her. In two weeks. I'm going to tell her everything. I don't expect to be treated as her mother. I abandoned her. Who am I to claim her as my own?" kushina finished. A sad smile gracing her beautiful, concerned face.

"Have you told minato-sama about this?" hinata asked.

Kushina nodded. Her tears threatening to blow full force out of her eyes.

"I talked to him about it. He feels the same way. He doesn't blame me. He knows I was out of my correct state of mind" kushina said with her eyes completely coated in tears.

"What was her name?" hinata asked.

Kushina continued to cry, but responded quickly, "Mai".

Hinata hugged kushina, returning the favor of comfort that she was given a few minutes ago.

Kushina laughed at hinata's actions, "Ohh hinata. You'll be such an amazing mother to my grandchildren."

Hinata's face reddened completely to an unknown shade of pink. "Arigato" she responded.

Kushina just laughed and returned hinata's embrace.

"C'mon hinata-chan, we've got to go get you home. And don't worry. Naruto loves you. He will marry you one day, I saw it in his eyes s=when he looked at you 'ttebane" kushina said while getting up.

Hinata just grew the biggest shit-eating grin on her face and nodded, "Hai".

**Meanwhile, In Kumo: naruto's room in the raikage tower:**

Naruto was in his room, laying on his bed, the Jinchuuriki's hole in his heart bigger than usual today.

'_Why does it hurt so much? Do I really miss her this much?' _naruto thought. _'Is it because now that I have seen her I can bare to live without seeing her?'_

Naruto fumbled with something in his pants (A/N: mind out of the gutter you perverts!). he then pulled it out and placed it in front of him. in the tiny box was something very important to him. it encompassed every hope, every dream, and very goal he has had since he was born.

It was a diamond engagement ring.

'_I hope she says yes'_ naruto thought.

And with that thought came a blissful PowerPoint within his mind. A series of he and hinata at a gazebo. He in a black tuxedo, and her in a blissfully pale wedding dress. Then him, sitting in a hospital with hinata, a small adorable little bundle in her arms that he cooed at almost obnoxiously, then one of he and hinata, with some small children at a park. Just laying at the base of a tree. Hinata and naruto smiling down at the children with contented smiles on their faces.

With these thoughts in mind. Naruto was finally able to drift off to sleep under the covers, a shit-eating grin plastered all over his face.

**Two Weeks later: Small town outside of takigakure:**

Three young girls headed down the road away from their local school. Their days over with they headed down towards the orphanage.

"Mai-chan! Mai chan!" a voice yelled from the behind a fence. Causing a yound red-headed fourteen year old girl to turn around expectedly.

"What is it megumi-chan?" the red-head, now known as mai, responded.

"There *pant* there *pant* Whooo! There are two people at the orphanage mai-chan. They're adults!" the girl named megumi replied, exhausted.

"Yeah…so?" asked mai expectantly.

"They're looking for you! They're from konoha! They want to talk to you about something important!" megumi said.

"Who told you this?" mai asked.

"Ayame-san" megumi replied.

"Ah, ill head on over then." Mai turned towards her two friends from school, "bye guys!"

**Mai's POV**

I walked curiously down towards the orphanage. I would say home. But it isn't my home. Don't get me wrong, it's very nice. But I consider my home people. Not places. And ever since my parents had died last year. I have been without a home.

As I walked I passed a certain bar, the shoupu-shoupu sake house. The place brings back bad memories. That's the place where my dad died.

You see, about a year or so ago, my mother died of cancer. Now, my father loved my mother very, very much. And so when he fell, he fell _hard._ He went into a slowed spiral of drinking and sadness. Almost all his time was spent in the bars. He refused to let me see him drunk. My father was a very great man. But he was a foolish drunk. So when he felt intimidated one night while out drinking well, lets just say it didn't go over very well.

I don't blame my dad, or the man who killed him. I don't blame, or hate anyone for his death. It made me sad, but I can't hate anybody. It's just not in my nature. Besides, the guy that my dad was killed by killed him out of self-defense. My dad had already stabbed his buddy with a broken bottle.

Poor bastard. The guy that killed him felt really, really guilty about it. He cried when he came to apologise and I told him that my mom was already dead. He's a really nice guy and I told him not to worry about it. Hell, I'd have done the same thing in his position. Needless to say, when my parents died. My home had died. But no matter.

I learned I was adopted at the age of six. I don't care though. My parents are the ones who raised and cared for me. Not some deadbeat bandits like my birthparents that they told me about.

After my minor brooding moment of the month, I finally arrived at the orphanage.

When I walked in, I noticed two people waiting patiently on a loveseat in the living room by the door. One was a red-head like me. She seemed very, very beautiful. The other was a man with a green flak jacket and he had a shaggy top of blonde hair.

The two people stood up. Must be the people megumi was talking about.

"Mai-chan?" the red-head asked questioningly.

I was confused. Who the hell does this lady think she is using 'chan' on me like that. Oh well. Probably some couple who wants a kid so bad they'll take anyone at this point. I've heard konoha is nice this time of year, why the hell not?

"Hai, who are you?" I asked. I saw the woman's face take some sort of small blow with my response.

"In a moment. For now…please sit down" the red-head motioned towards another chair opposite of the loveseat in the living room.

"Okay…" I responded curious.

And so we sat down.

"Umm mai-chan. I am sure that you are very curious and wondering who we are and why we are here. Well ummm.." the red-head drifted off for a moment. As if thinking. I aint havin' that. The orphanage caretakers are very good at background checks.

"No, I know why you are here. You want to adopt me. Well, lets go! I heard konoha's very nice this time of year" I said as I got up to go upstairs to pack. The woman stopped me by grabbing a hold of my wrist.

"Not entirely mai-chan. Please sit back down please. We need to talk. And I have a feeling that you aren't going to be very happy by the end of it." The red-head replied.

And so I sat down. Confused.

"I'll just get started then mai-chan. First off, my name is uzumaki kushina, and this is my husband, namikaze minato. The Yondaime hokage of konoha." The kushina woman started.

My gaze shifted to the man formerly known as the Yondaime. I had heard of his early retirement. Something about not appreciating his son enough or something. Makes sense to me. Who wouldn't want to spend more time with their family right? My gaze returned to kushina as she began to speak again.

"Well mai-chan, you see. Seventeen years ago, there was an assault of konoha by a masked man named Uchiha Madara. He ripped the kyuubi from me and unleashed it upon the village. Many people died. I was believed to be one of them" I started to speak. I wanted to ask a question, but she quickly cut me off, "I was in fact, taken by a foul man. This man convinced me that I was in fact a bandit by taking advantage of my memory loss from both childbirth and having the kyuubi ripped from within me" kushina started.

I raised an eyebrow, bandits? My birthparents were bandits. Does she know them? Did they die? I don't like where this is going.

"This foul man kept me away from my son through this lie. He also was able to seduce me. Through our union. I became pregnant" I got up. But she stopped me by raising her hand, "I know what you are thinking mai-chan. And you are correct. I am your mother. But before you get angry at me, let me explain. Your father and I loved you very much. The month that we kept you were among the happiest days of my life. However, your father and I were wanted bandits. B-class criminals throughout the elemental nations. If we kept you, you would have been in danger. And so, with a heavy heart, we left you in the capable hands of your parents. I got my memory back four years ago. After that I killed your father because he was a foul man and deserved it. For the past four years I contemplated going to pick you up. But that would've just messed up with your life. Recently, after four years. I saw my son again. Albeit in a provocative position, but I saw him. he ran away the night I got my memory back. He is the reason I'm still not running around the elemental nation stealing things. And so I realized, you deserve to at least know I exist. And that even though you don't. I still love you mai-chan. I always have. I would cry myself to sleep at night because of what we did to you. I don't expect you to forgive me. But… I would still love the chance for you to get to know me. And if you want, you can stay with me and my husband here in konoha. The caretaker told me what happened to your parents. And I am very, very sorry about what I happened. I almost cried when I heard about that happened to your father." Kushina finished.

I sat there. Completely at a lost for words. And then, I came to a conclusion. What's the worst that could happen?

"Okay" I said

Kushina and minato scooted up in their seats, "What?" they said.

"I said okay. I know that you weren't you when you abandoned me. And you only left me because you wanted what was best for me. That must have been very hard on you. I'm so sorry about your son. And thanks for at least coming here to let me know that you exist and that you love me. So, I'll go with you and I'll give it a couple months okay? I can't promise anything but-" I was cutoff as kushina pulled me into a fierce hug.

**General POV:**

Within two hours, all of the adoption papers were signed, mai was packed, and the odd family of three walked towards konoha. A big smile on all of their faces.

The coming two months went smoothly. Mai decided to slowly train under her stepfather, minato in ninjutsu. She didn't plan on being the best around. But she felt the need to protect herself and her friends from enemies in public. She told her mother and stepfather of her dream to be a film director or actress. Minato and kushina smiled and told her that they supported her no matter what she wanted to be.

Somehow, mai finally found something she thought she had lost forever when her parents died. She found a home.

The coming months were hard on everybody in the namikaze circle of interest. Kiba was demoted to genin for almost causing an incident with a kumo shinobi during the exams, hinata began to babysit more as missions around the village at her request because of her enhanced desire to be a mother. And in kumo, Naruto was getting more and more anxious with the coming anxiety that comes with the anticipation of asking a woman to marry you. And on top of all that, the stress of hinata telling him how badly she wants to be a mother in her letters didn't help any. Baby-crazy women tend to do that. As for the raikage, he really didn't give a shit about anything at the moment. Too much damned paperwork.

**A/N**: Love it? Hate it? Ehhhh who are ya? A wise guy? Anyways, sorry about the long wait like I said, college. Hope you liked it review! I hope this clears up any and all plot holes in the story. I am afraid that this will have to suffice for a while, I don't know when I can update next. I hope it will be soon. But between having my heart smashed under the friendship bus and my college classes stressing me out. I don't know when I can update next.

But if you want a reference point. When the **unforgotten chronicles **or **raised a criminal** updates, that's when I will start writing the next chapter. Also, if you haven't already. Check out these two stories.


	12. a stressful homecoming

A jinchuurikis pain chapter 12

A/N: okay guys, raised a criminal updated. And as promised. So have I. Unfortunately, this came at an inconvenient time to me ,as my Wednesdays and Thursdays are blocked up. However I will try my hardest to get this update for you. Please forgive me if this chapter isn't excellent as you would hope. My focus is everywhere.

Recap: Hinata's gone baby crazy, and kushina reconnected with her long-lost daughter mai.

**Gates of Konohagakure no sato: December 23**

Kotetsu and Izumo were waiting diligently with the godaime hokage to await to envoy from kumogakure no sato to come to a peace treaty agreement. Tensions are still a tad thin between the Hyuuga incident, and other various kidnapping incidents involving Konohagakure citizens.

Walking towards the front gate was a single man. He wore upon his head the symbol of kumogakure no sato, his brown hair was sitting calmly upon his head as he walked. He wore the standard kumo jounin outfit. His stride was that of confidence, tranquility, and a hint of joviality.

As naruto approached the village gates of his former home in his henge, he couldn't help but have his heart race a little in anticipation. He was going to fake exhaustion and quickly head to the Hyuuga compound to surprise hinata and propose. Then explain the situation to her and her father. Then tomorrow, he would meet with the leaf council and discuss the treaty. It was all laid out for him in his head. he just needed to execute it.

As he reached the gate, the godaime greeted him, "Greetings kumo jounin. I see that you have agreed to our condition to only having one shinobi present for the proceedings. I apologise but due to last time-"

She was interrupted by naruto raising his palm to interrupt, "Nah, its fine hokage-sama. I understand. Just so you know though, that incident was a dumb chunin desperate to get up in the ranks. He was not under any orders to take the Hyuuga heiress"

"Yes, but I was unfortunate that you demanded the head of Hiashi Hyuuga as payment to avoid war." The fifth hokage replied.

"Well, think of it on our side, we just got out a war with both you, and iwa. We couldn't have looked weak and just let one of our nins get killed without some kind of compensation. Please, lets change the subject. We haven't even started negotiating yet and I really just want some rest before we start. I've been walking for eight hours." Naruto, still henged, replied.

"Fine. But I've got my eye on you, no offense. Now these polite ANBU here will take you to the hotel you'll be staying at." Tsunade replied while storming off.

"Hai, none taken, hokage-sama." Naruto replied.

Once naruto had been taken to his hotel room, he sat in his hotel room until the wee hours of the night, just waiting for the ANBU to switch shifts based off of their chakra signatures. Finally, at around 2:00 o'clock in the morning, they did. And naruto jumped at the chance.

Naruto swiftly arrived at the Hyuuga complex around two minutes after he left his hotel room. He tapped gently on hinata's bedroom window. He continued until the door opened.

Standing in the frame of the door was Hyuuga Hanabi, hinata's younger sister. Apparently, his knowledge of the layout of kumo's blueprints of the Hyuuga complex were out of date.

She screeched and screamed and while naruto was still in shock of who was at the door, she hit him in the forehead with a jyuuken strike. Effectively knocking naruto out.

When naruto came too, the sun was slowly rising up from the distance, and both his arms were tied up by chakra repressing ropes, each rope being held by one member of the hyuuga branch family. In front of him was the hokage, and the hyuuga clan head.

The hokage spoke first, "Want to explain to me why you attempted to kidnap the young hyuuga Hanabi at two 'o' clock in the morning after you explicitly said you wouldn't?"

Naruto groaned and figured, what the hell, and released his henge. Causing a collective of gasps from those present, "I wasn't trying to kidnap her, I thought that that was hinata-chan's room and-"

Naruto was cut off by the hokage once again, "So you wanted hinata again. That makes more sense, but goddamn it what is your problem? You want a breeding stock for byakugan babies? You damned perverted freak." Tsunade said.

"If you would have let me finish, you would have heard that-" naruto was cut off once again.

"Naruto-kun! H-h-how could you! I thought you loved me? W-w-why?" hinata asked as she walked up to him, tears staining her beautiful face.

"No, no, no, hinata. I do love you, very much. In fact, the reason I came here last night was because I wanted to ummm" he looked towards the hyuuga head, as if to ask a certain question with his eyes. After a good few seconds and a nod from the hyuuga head, he started again, "Hinata-chan, right front pocket" naruto said.

"What?" hinata asked somewhat shocked as to what he just said.

"My right front pocket, there is a gift for you. Please take it out of my pocket, I would take it out. But I'm a little tied up here" naruto laughed at his own joke.

"Umm ok, naruto-kun." Hinata said. She then reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box in his right front pocket. She gasped when she realized what it was, "Naruto-kun…is this?..."hinata asked, too scared to finish her question.

"Hyuuga hinata, will you marry me?" naruto asked with a shit-eating grin.

"Hinata opened the box and continued to stare at the ring, then she replied, "Yes! Yes! A million times yes naruto-kun! I love you so much." Hinata said as she launched herself at naruto.

"So that's what you we here to do tonight? Not take her and rape her in kumo? Well, that's good." Tsunade said, unimpressed.

"Jesus, what is it with you people and your bad impression of kumo? We never raped anybody. Most we would've done it taken eggs and put them in surrogates. We aren't rapists. Besides, it's nothing personal, just business. Can I get out of these goddamn ropes now so I can hug my fiancée?" naruto asked.

"Oh, yes of course. Ko, Aoi" the hyuuga head said to the two branch members holding the ropes.

"Thank you" naruto said to the hiashi as he embraced hinata.

The two lovers kissed in front of everyone, as they did for their first kiss in suna not three months ago.

As they parted, smiles on their faces, naruto told the hokage, "don't tell anybody until I do at the negotiations in with the council later. There are a few conditions that the raikage would like involved in this marriage". Naruto told everyone.

"Understood, as long as the reasons aren't unreasonable." The hyuuga head replied.

"Understood" naruto replied, never taking his gaze away from his lavender eyed-fiancée.

**Six hours later: Konoha shinobi council meeting**

"Alright everyone, before we begin these negotiations, as always I would like to remind everyone that you are here as my advisors, nothing more, nothing less. You hold no power over me, this treaty, or the village unless certain stipulations concern your own clan specifically." Tsunade explained. A resounding 'understood' resounded throughout the chamber.

"Alright, good. Now then kumo representative, state your conditions for the treaty." Tsunade said.

Naruto stood up, henge reactivated. "Hai, now. These are the following conditions of the treaty we are proposing. One: No fighting between our villages shinobi and kunoichi, two: assistance with missions for missions requiring your, or one of your shinobi's assistance. Three: a marriage in one week between a resident jinchuuriki of ours, and your hyuuga hinata. With certain stipulations along with the marriage to be discussed in private after the initial treaty had been agree upon. That last condition isn't required for the treaty, but in exchange, we will extend free trade to you if you do the same." Naruto said.

"Well, I'd say we can agree to the first three, hiashi-sama, what say you of the third condition?" Tsunade asked.

" Well, I believe the three of us already know about my answer to that condition. My daughter did seem overjoyed this morning." Hiashi responded.

"What? I don't understand? What's going on?" asked the akamichi head.

"What we about to say doesn't leave this room under penalty of death, understood?" Tsunade asked.

A resounding 'hai' was heard.

"Good, now. This man here is namikaze naruto. You may remember him. over the past four years, he has had a secret romantic relationship with hyuuga hinata. This morning, he proposed to her. She agreed." Tsunade said. Not a single member of the council batted an eyelash at the news.

"Well that's good, no negative reaction. Not that I expected one from you shinobis. It's the civilians I'm worried about when this news gets out."

"Don't worry. From what I heard about three fourths of the civilians feel really bad about ho they treated you after Yondaime-sama berated the entire village before his resignation." Said Nara shukaku, the Nara clan head.

"Coolbeans. Well, seeing as that's all we'll need you guys for. You can go. Enjoy your Christmas eve will ya? I just need to talk to the hokage and hiashi-sama here about the details of my upcoming marriage. The marriage will be in a week, you're all invited. See you all then!" naruto exclaimed.

The shinobi council of Konohagakure no sato, save for the hyuuga head and the hokage, then left the council chambers.

"Okay, let's get this over with. There are a few stipulations of the marriage. One: I will live here as a liaison to kumo in order to give konoha the safety of a jinchuuriki. Two: the hyuuga clan will merge both branches of the clan into one with the removal of the caged bird seal, in lue of a new seal, which we have created. We find the hyuuga clan's practices to be barbaric and will not associate with the hyuuga clan or konoha should the caged bird seal still be intact. This new seal will seal the byakugan after death, but won't allow for one person to inflict pain upon another member of the clan. Who you choose to seal will be of your discretion but the caged bird seal must be removed in practices. Do you agree to the first condition?" naruto asked.

"Yes, I have been meaning to get rid of the damned seal but I couldn't find a viable replacement. I thank you for bringing this replacement to my view. The branch clan will be overjoyed. The main branch won't be entirely happy, but they will get over it. Any other conditions?" hiashi asked.

"Yes, two: any and all children born out of this relationship will be kumo citizens. But they will live here. Same goes for hinata-chan. All this means is they will wear a kumo headband if and when they become shinobi. That's all. Third: any and all acts of violence or insubordination towards this marriage or the children it produces will handled as a kumo matter and be punished for at my discretion." Naruto recited.

"seems fair, after all the terrible things that konoha has done to you. I can understand you and your family not being a part of the same village that tormented you so. I agrre to your terms namikaze naruto." Hiashi finished.

And with that, they shook hands and left the chambers for the hyuuga compound.

**Three hours later: Hyuuga Hinata's bedroom:**

After around an hour and a half of 'I missed you' love making, naruto and hinata were calming down and began to talk. Namely about the Namikazes.

"I'm just saying naruto-kun, mai-chan is a very sweet girl. And your mother never did anything to you, so why not invite them to our wedding. I know that you have a problem with your father, and you have a very good reason for it. But our children will be his grandchildren, whether we like it or not he is your family. And he does seem to be incredibly guilty and apologetic about this whole ordeal. So please naruto-kun, for me? Give them a chance?"

"Hinata-chan, I was going to talk to kaa-san and mai-san tomorrow about it. I wasn't exactly going to tell my father though. But for you…fine" naruto pouted.

"Arigatou, naruto-kun" hinata said as she leaned in and kissed naruto.

"Now hina-chan…where were we?" naruto asked suggestively.

Hinata feigned deep thought, "Hrmmm.. oh! I know! Right…about…here" hinata said as she moved her hand southwards toward lemonsville.

**The next day: namikaze house:**

Naruto waited outside of the door of the namikaze house expectantly after tapping on the door. He really hoped his father didn't answer it. He had his henge down because of the surrounding walls around the house.

The door opened, revealing a very frustrated looking kushina.

Kushina, still furious from minato forgetting to get a Christmas gift for her daughter, had her eyes closed in frustration and only caught the silhouette of the person standing on her doorstep. Recognizing the person as her forgetful husband, took her fist and beat him over the head with it.

"Minato-baka! What did you forget this time?" kushina yelled as she hit 'minato' over the head repeatedly.

"K *ow* ka*ow *kaa- *ow* KAA-CHAN! STOP HITTING ME!" naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kushina, dazed at the voice, opened her eyes and randomly glomped the person in front of her, laying kisses all over where she had hit him. "Oh naruto-chan! I'm so sorry! I thought you were your ignoramous father! Tsunade said you might be the one negotiating the treaty with kumo! Come in! come in! you have to meet mai-chan! Oh naruto-chan, she's just so great! She even started calling your father and I kaa-san and tou-san!" kushina said excitedly as she pushed her runaway son into his childhood home.

"Ehh.. well kaa-chan, don't expect me to be too polite to minato-san. He did give me a pretty bad childhood. Just give me time though. I might come around" naruto replied.

Kushina had a solemn look on her face as she recalled what she was told of her son's childhood. "I understand naruto-chan. But he really is sorry. I hope you know that" kushina said. She paused for a moment before remembering what she was about to do, "MAI-CHAN! COME DOWN! I HAVE SOMEONE YOU MAY WANT TO MEET!" yelled kushina.

"Just then, a red-headed girl rushed down the stairs, "Yes kaa-san. Oh! Who is this? A friend of yours? Why does he have a kumo symbol on his head. Oh my god! I know you! Kaa-san told me about you! You're my brother! Naruto-san!" mai replied as she followed her mother's actions and glomped her estranged brother.

"Uhhh… hey, you must be mai? How're you? Hinata-chan told me all about you! Here…"he pulled something out from behind him, "I got you something." He handed her a medium sized box in green wrapping paper and placed it in her hands.

Mai quickly ripped away at the wrapping paper and when she was done she was awestruck at what she saw, "naruto-san.. is this?" mai asked dumbstruck.

"Yes, mai-chan. That is the same type of camera that the big name directors use. And that's not all. I've got a big pull with yukie fujikaze, and she's agreed to give you acting lessons after the holidays are over. All you have to do is meet her at the royal palace in spring country." Naruto said as he put on a humongous grin.

Mai was dumbstruck at this..basically a stranger's kindness. She finally exploded in joy and yelled," Naruto-niisan! I love you sooo much!" thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

While naruto was trying to pry mai off of him to talk to her, kushina just smiled at her two children's responses.

"Hehehe. Your welcome mai-chan! But I have some news too. Can we go talk in the living room for a minute?" naruto asked pleadingly to the young girl still attached to his waist.

And so naruto drug mai into the living room by the waist with kushina leading the way.

"So what's this big news naruto-chan?" kushina asked.

"Kaaa-chhaaaannn. Please stop calling me that! It's embarrassing!" naruto pleaded as mai let go of her half-brother.

"Why? You'll always be my little naru-chan! No matter how big you get!" kushina replied.

"Even though I'm getting married next week?" naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Kushina, automatically connecting the dots in her head, squealed like a little fan girl and glomped her son for the second time today. "EEE!" she yelled.

Kushina quickly recovered, putting on a stern expression, "You better give me lots and lots of grandkids with hinata-chan you hear me?" kushina said stubbornly.

Naruto paled with what his mother wanted him to do. But nodded anyway out of both fear, and truth.

Naruto recovered after his mother dropped her glare, "We want you and mai-chan there kaa-san. You can bring minato-san if you like… but don't let him make any big deal out of anything alright? I don't know how long I would be able to control myself if he claimed to have some sort of claim to my happiness."

Kushina solemnly drifted her gaze away from her son, but nodded.

"Okay then, I'm headed back to the hyuuga compound. I'll see you there in a week for the wedding. Also, it's kind of secretive. So invite only, and no telling anybody unless I say so okay?" naruto asked politely.

"Who the hell would I tell Naruto-kun?" kushina responded.

"ok…good…just checking" naruto said.

**A/N:** so.. it wasn't too bad was it? I have a major feeling that that was incredibly, incredibly bad. If so, please tell me how in a review. If otherwise, then please tell me how bad my case of low self-esteem is in a review. Or if you just you know, want to say hi, or go fuck yourself. Feel free to put that in a review too! I have been craving some marshmallows so flames wouldn't be so bad anyways! Also, if you're wondering why Tsunade thinks so lowly of naruto, please note that she's never met naruto in this timeline.


	13. The inevitable happens

**A Jinchuuriki's Pain Chapter 13**

**A/N**: ok guys, sorry for the incredibly long update gap. I bet your all (my fans) wondering why exactly this break-up hit me so hard as to make me shirk my writing for god knows how long. Well I'll let you all in on a little secret. Let's just say that when she dumped me, I had a small velvet box in my front pants pocket. I hope that makes me seem like less of some sort of emotional freak.

Moving on to less depressing news, I bet some of you are wondering which story won the contest? Well as much as I wanted to continue the story, "I want to know what love is" and I will… after this story is completed but the winner of the contest was, "That awkward moment when" so, the next thing update will be that story. It will most likely end up in at most, a five shot. _**At most**_.

Also, one person pointed out in a review last time that I had naruto act differently around different people. Well, as I told this person, I like to put psychology in my characters. Naruto, as we all know, was a very, very, very lonely child. And as in some cases, adapts his personality to better appeal to those he is around in this story. This happens a lot in lonely children/teenagers. That way they can make more friends to illusion themselves that they are not alone. Fortunately for naruto, he no longer is.

Recap: last time, naruto and hinata got engaged, naruto talked to his mother and half- sister about the wedding. And the kumo-konoha treaty was finalized with several conditions from both sides.

**Outskirts of konoha: two days before the wedding: closed off clearing:**

"So the kyuubi is getting married to the hyuuga heiress? When do we strike?" asked a man in a long, dark cloak. Said cloak being adorned with three red clouds along all sides. A uniform synonymous throughout the ninja world as being a member of the mercenary group turned jinchuuriki thieves, akatsuki.

"Easy Kisame. You remember the last time we underestimated the kyuubi. And I don't think I need to remind you of what happened the last time that one of us angered a konoha nin. How that young nara lad zetsu told us of was able to defeat hidan I will never know." The man with rings along his eyes said.

"Ah yes, and speaking of dead comrades, who knew that itachi was acting on the councils behalf when he killed his clan. If only his idiot brother could have passed that idiot kakashi's exam then maybe he wouldn't have killed himself and we maybe would at least have the damned ichibi." Kisame retorted.

"Yes, the Uchiha always were too prideful for their own good. Wouldn't you agree, pein-sama" A woman with short, dull blue hair added.

"Right you are konan." The man now known as pein replied.

"So… this looks like it's our only chance to get the kyuubi what with the monster trio that kumo has. So when do we strike? Because samehada is hungry as hell." Kisame asked.

"It is his wedding in a few days. Everyone deserves peace at least once in their life. Especially if their death is essential for that peace. We will give him his wedding night and the following morning but nothing more am I clear?" pein instructed.

"Hai pein-sama" the two simultaneously replied.

**Two days later: Konohagakure no sato: Hyuuga gardens:**

Naruto was fidgeting worriedly in the gazebo in the middle of the hyuuga gardens. His emsemble making him itch awkwardly and nervously as he stood next to his three groomsmen.

Closest to naruto's side stood his closest sensei and fellow jinchuuriki, killer bee. Bee's eccentric tendencies were at first, at tad annoying to naruto. But just became a part of his daily life. He and bee grew close over the years they spent training.

Another man over stood his fellow pupil under bee, Omoi. Omoi and naruto had gone on many missions together since naruto had joined kumo and returned from his training with killer bee. Their fellow teammates, samui and karui, were currently sitting on the grooms side of the garden seats.

Also in attendance for naruto were his mother and half-sister, who were currently sitting in the front row, his father was currently in the back of the gardens, standing near the exit. Minato decided it best not to risk naruto getting upset on his wedding day, and so minato decided to tread the emotional waters of his relationship with his son cautiously, so as not to offend him.

On the other much more occupied side of the garden, sat the various members of the hyuuga clan whom held prestige, apart from hinata's father of well as hinata's various friends. Including a very pregnant Kurenai, a somewhat less stoic shino. Also, upon his agreement of good behavior, kiba was there. Being as regardless of his thoughts on her husband-to-be, kiba was still hinata's friend.

Also there were hinata's cousin neji as well as his team. His arm was currently slung along his female teammate, tenten. They had been dating for a little while, and following hiashi's announcement of the removal of the caged bird seal, neji had become increasingly affectionate. Upon hearing of whom demanded the exchange of seals to a more humane substitute neji swore on his life to protect naruto and hinata along with whatever children they had with his life. As did just about every former branch house hyuuga member.

On naruto's other side, in place of the person performing the marriage, was the raikage himself. Normally, A wouldn't do marriages unless he specifically requested, as with all kages, but seeing as this was a marriage that was involved in a political treaty, he pretty much had too. Also, he didn't exactly hate the blonde-haired jinchuuriki either.

As naruto was desperately pleading his sensei bee to please not perform at the reception, cleverly playing it off as not wanting to give these konoha bastards that had plagued him throughout his childhood, the music started. And hiashi was seen with a curvy, white coated porcelain statue walking out into the garden. Upon further inspection, naruto's heart stopped. It was hinata!

Her white wedding kimono was completely surrounding her body. Hugging her voluptuous body all along her hips and her impressive bust. Her nigh perfect face covered by a traditional veil so as to appeal to her more shy nature.

Normally, hinata would have been preceded by her group of bridesmaids however what with the lack of public support for her fiancée along with kurenai's pregnancy and the hurriedness of the wedding, hinata could neither pick out nor find a single bridesmaid. She didn't mind though. Seeing as her childhood fantasy of being with naruto and having his children was about to come to fruition.

As hinata and her father finally approached the end of the aisle, naruto's face lit up into a smile that could only be described as pure content. Hinata's beauty completely blinded and deafened him to the outside world for a short while.

As the raikage went on to say why exactly they were all here and what this marriage meant for the ninja world, naruto completely blacked out. His complete focus on hinata and her magnificent beauty. It was only when she spoke that he came out of his daze in order to speak.

"I do" hinata said.

"Very good. And do you, naruto, jounin of kumogakure no sato, take this woman, hyuuga hinata, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?" asked the raikage.

"I do" naruto said.

In the audience, kushina was crying softly upon realizing that she had missed all of her little "naru-chan's" life. She then turned to mai and hugged her tightly. Not wanting to let her go. Minato watched on proudly from the back at his son. While they weren't exactly on the best of terms, he couldn't help but feel glad that he could see his son married.

On the other side, hiashi was sporting a proud smile, as well as Kurenai and shino. There was only one person who wasn't too happy with the happenings at the front of the aisle.

"Very good" spoke the lightning shadow. He then turned from the happy couple to the rest of those in attendance.

"If anyone should have any reason that these two should not be wed. speak now, or forever hold your peace" the raikage boomed.

One man then stood up. His face hard and tanned, on both of his cheeks, contrary to that of the groom, were two opposite red markings in the shape of fangs. The man's name was inuzuka kiba. (possibly former) friend and teammate of the blushing bride-to-be.

"I do. Hinata, listen to me, I spoke to my mom. You don't have to do this! You don't have to sacrifice yourself to the demon! My mom told me that this marriage is only for increased trade or something like that! You don't have to do this hinata-chan! I won't let you! I love you hinata-chan. I regret not telling you sooner, but this has gone on long enough. Come with me hinata-chan. We can run away together, and be happy." Kiba pleaded.

Hinata only slightly turned her head towards kiba. Her eyes were aflame with the fury equaled only to that of a bridezilla. Her voice held the most subtle yet noticible amount of killing intent ever emitted from hinata. "Kiba. No. Leave. Now." Hinata ordered through gritted teeth.

Kiba needed no elaboration and ran out of the hyuuga gardens as fast as his legs would carry him.

"With that matter settled. I now pronounce you man and wife. Naruto, you may kiss the bride" the raikage said to the newlyweds.

And so, naruto did just that.

After the ceremony, was the reception. Which involved several hyuuga members keeping watch for any troublemakers, namely inuzuka kiba. After the reception, the happy newlyweds headed out for their honeymoon to the moon country. A country allied to both kumo and konoha. As was the intended irony by those that had planned it.

**Random clearing: Near konoha: the day after the wedding:**

"There are new complications involving the capture of the kyuubi jinchuuriki" a strange looking plant uttered.

"Such as?" pein asked.

"He has gone away on honeymoon for a week. Shall we follow him and capture him on his way there? Or await his return?" zetsu asked.

Pein sighed. "This schtick we keep playing is getting old. We still haven't captured the ichibi, nibi, or hachibi. Let alone the kyuubi. And we can't keep the others that we have captured in captivity much longer. We go to suna, kumo, and konoha on the warpath we will invade in two months time. War was inevitable. It seems it shall come sooner than first anticipated." Pein ordered.

"Hai" was the resounding response.

"Looks like the kyuubi gets to maintain his happiness for a little longer. Zetsu, begin building your armies" pein ordered.

"Hai" zetsu replied.

**A/N:** well that's it I'm sorry for ending it so soon. But I just couldn't think of any else for this chapter. Next chapter will be the honeymoon. And you know what tht means! Wine tastings.

Please review!


	14. MarriageIt's complicated

**A Jinchuuriki's Pain chapter 14**

**WARNING LONG A/N:** Well what can I say for the lack of updates? I could say my computer had a virus, I got writer's block, etc. Truth is it was none of those. Mostly lack of motivation. Just the sheer fact that a story like _"Think about it"_ has more reviews than I do makes me want to commit suicide. But hey, whatchya gonna do? Call Ghostbusters? Fuck no they don't exist. Another thing that's been bugging me is the pairing war lately. Seems like it's always like, two weeks from an election and your always REALLY for one candidate, so when u meet a guy who REALLY likes the other candidate, you get heated. It's been like that for about, nine months or so now. It's gotten pretty annoying. On that note to all writers in the naruhina bracket what the hell? I get on and I keep seeing typos in summaries, summaries that look like they've been copied and pasted, etc. I reiterate, it gave me an apathy to write. Well, I'm getting off my soapbox now. I'm going to try to write this shiz. Also one last thing I'm sorry, fuck bronies man… just fuck'em….. it's cool if you are one but….. just fuck you for always bringing it up around people you KNOW don't like it…. And stop stealing little girl's happy meal toys…. Just not cool dude. Jesus H Christ. Ok. I'm done. On with the show.

**Last time:** Naruto and Hinata got married, and the Akatsuki changed their plans.

(Sorry, no lemon. Too apathetic to write it)

**Moon Country: Knockin' Slots Hotel: Room 216**

"Oh god Hinata! Where did you learn that! That was incredible!" Naruto exasperated in a state post-coital astonishment. A strange feat for a married man.

"You weren't too bad either koi-bi-to!" Hinata sighed, her head resting upon Naruto's enviable chest. "Thank you for the baby. I can't wait" she added with a snuggle.

"A he-he-he…..No problem…. Honey!" Naruto said nervously, inwardly regretting killer bee's one piece of marital advice before his departure for the leaf, 'don't be daft, wrap your shaft!'.

"I can't wait to be a mother Naruto-kun. And you'll be a fantastic father! I'm sure of it!" Hinata said with a squeeze.

"Listen Hinata, about that. I wouldn't count our fetuses before they hatch, you know? I would hate to get your hopes up, mmk? I mean it takes two weeks for pregnancy symptoms to start, you might not be pregnant" Naruto chided to his new bride.

"Oh silly Naruto! What do you think I packed in my pink baggy? Makeup? No! It's filled to the brim with pregnancy tests and fertility products. Oh Naruto well be so happy!" Hinata said with a burst from underneath the covers as she curled up into a ball and started rolling around on her back at the foot of the bed.

"I'm assuming-" Naruto started as he knelt up to look at his now rolling wife.

"Yes. This increases the chance of conception. We're having a baby and there's nothing you can do about it" Hinata responded. Sticking her tongue out at her husband while she did so.

With a sigh Naruto laid back down and allowed sleep to claim him. All the while Hinata continued to roll back and forth.

**The Next Morning: Room 216's bathroom**

"Hell yeah first try!" Hinata exclaimed with glee as she burst out of the bathroom and glomped her husband.

"That's great Hinata" Naruto sighed.

She shot him a questioning glance, "You mean you aren't as excited as I am about this?" She nearly barked.

"Of course I am Hinata, but it's our honeymoon for god's sake. Were supposed to be sipping whine, watching men with blue faces bang on this with sticks, and bonding in a sexual sense the whole week. I mean don't get me wrong, it's great and all. But I just want to be with you as a wife for a little bit before I spend time with you as a mommy okay?" Naruto explained.

There was a pregnant pause until.

"Okay… I understand Naruto! Let's go watch some smurfs have sex and then we can go look at paint for the nursery alright?" Hinata responded.

"…That's the best I'm going to get with you isn't it?" Naruto sighed.

"Yuppers!" She responded.

Naruto sighed again, "Alright…. And it's not smurfs having sex honey…. It's the blue man group. They're kind of a big deal? Kinda? I dunno. All I know is there's paint and you can drink there so-"

"Then we can't go! Sorry! Go scalp the tickets somewhere!" Hinata ordered.

"What? But why?" Naruto pleaded with torrents of tears guzzling down his cheeks.

"I can't inhale paint fumes and I obviously can't drink! Let's do something else!" Hinata explained.

"But- but- but- I camped outside for-….. Fuck it. Let's go see every movie in theatres right now" Naruto conceded.

"I might have you trained yet!" Hinata giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, you're lucky that you can do that thing with your tongue or else I'd be going to the blue man group with a nice homeless man named benny that I met on the side of the road and a bag of mushrooms instead" Naruto joked.

A/N: That's it for now. I'm tired. Just a bit of fluff, if you want more, I suggest you review :P . Nite nite .


End file.
